<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hatzgang Requests! by The_Annoying_DAHG</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749635">Hatzgang Requests!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Annoying_DAHG/pseuds/The_Annoying_DAHG'>The_Annoying_DAHG</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Friday Night Funkin' Mods, Spooky Month (Short Films - Sr Pelo)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Also might be some weird stuff, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Ambiguity, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Attempted Murder, Awkward Romance, BFs Roy and Ross bcuz that's the only thing my mind knows, Blow Jobs, Breaking and Entering, CHAPTER 11 CONTAINS, CHAPTER 12 CONTAINS, CHAPTER 13 CONTAINS, CHAPTER 14 CONTAINS, CHAPTER 15 CONTAINS, CHAPTER 16 CONTAINS, CHAPTER 17 CONTAINS, CHAPTER 18 CONTAINS, CHAPTER 19 CONTAINS, CHAPTER 2 CONTAINS, CHAPTER 3 CONTAINS, CHAPTER 4 CONTAINS, CHAPTER 5 CONTAINS, CHAPTER 6 CONTAINS, CHAPTER 8 CONTAINS, CHAPTER 9 CONTAINS, Cats, Character Death, Cloud Watching, Comfort, Corruption, Crack, Death, Developing Friendships, Dialogue Heavy, Face-Fricking, Fantasizing, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay Male Character, Gay Panic, Ghost Stories, Hiking, Hurt No Comfort, I don't swear so this is kinda just a dance around any "naughty words" lol, Imagination, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Light Angst, Long, Love Confessions, MILFs, Male Slash, Masturbation, Mild Blood, More Ross/Roy for my pathetic mind, More wingman Robert 'cause he's literally me, Movie Night, Multi, Mushy Ross Zachary, Nude Photos, Pedophilia, Polyamory, Probably failed, Questions, Rap Battles, Requests baby!, Revenge, Secret Crush, Shameless Smut, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Romance, Songfic, Thriller, Unrequited Crush, Very long, Voyeurism, Walks In The Woods, Weird Fluff, Wingman Robert, actually nah that's mostly me lmao, also reference to chap 2, also whoever corrected me on my S rule i fixed 'em, amogus - Freeform, basically everything in chapter 2 but also more Robert, but in a way that having a crush on him isn't squicky, but not too awkward, chapter 10 contains, chapter 7 contains, how is there not a legitimate ghost stories tag???, i love robert. might be hard to tell but i really do, i think, i tried not to be too angsty lol, in that there's a something that was never explained, ish, mention of suicide, mild crack, not mentioned but readable, not really gore per se but ya know, projection. so much projection, robert is basically roy and ross' dad, so be careful lol, sorry it took a week, specifically a black one, sweets, take a guess what ship it is. first two don't count, that corrupted mod specifically, this is over 2K lmfao, tired roy, y'all like making Roy sympathetic, you decide what it is!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:28:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Annoying_DAHG/pseuds/The_Annoying_DAHG</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So there aren't any stories that revolve around the Hatzgang even though they're kinda important, so I decided that I will write all your Hatzgang needs so you don't have to! (Plus I just wanna feel relied on)</p><p>This IS marked as explicit, but only select chapters are actually 18+, most of them I'd say are T-rated, so enjoy 8]</p><p>Hey y'all! I've got two requests to do still but they're in the works now so I'm reopening this, so ask away 8P</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Robert/Ross - Spooky Month (SrPelo), Robert/Roy - Spooky Month (SrPelo), Ross and Roy and Robert - Spooky Month (SrPelo), Ross/Roy - Spooky Month (SrPelo)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>159</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 🎇🎆🌟Rules🌟🎆🎇</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'll write basically anything, as long as it's requested of me. I've broadened these rules 'cause these are turning out kinda niche, lol.</p>
<p>I'm also willing to write crossovers if y'all wanna see that, but I'm not in every single fandom so if push comes to shove I'll figure that out with you.</p>
<p>Leave a request if you so desire, and I'll see if I can write it 8)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>maybe just some fluff (hurt/comfort???) where they just hang out &amp; stuff so roy calms down ??? could be platonic or romantic depending on what you want</p><p>Here ya go friend</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Considering they have about a minute of total screentime this is a little harder than I thought lmao<br/>Anyway I envision Roy as being, like, bicurious, and Ross has a crush on him and Robert is his wingman, so I threw a little of that in here lol<br/>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roy was out cold in the middle of the street, having fainted from what he saw in the eyes of... whatever that thing was. Ross and Robert dragged him into the grass, and Ross sat him up, shaking his body.</p><p>"Dude, you gotta wake up. Your mom's gonna kill us if we kill you."</p><p>"Yeah, Roy," Robert half-whispered, wide-eyed, "we can't just let you sleep in the middle of town."</p><p>The short boy's eyes opened partway, and he fought the urge to shove Ross off of him. Clingy weirdo.</p><p>"What did... th-that thing those losers... eyes...?" he mumbled, blinking like a madman. "Vision's super... spotty."</p><p>"How many fingers?" Robert asked him, holding up three. </p><p>"I can't <em>see </em>anything, man! <em>Vis-ion <strong>spo-tty!"</strong></em></p><p>Ross ignored them, hugging Roy tight. "I thought you were gonna be a goner, dude."</p><p>"Did you see, like, your worst nightmare too, Ross?" Robert pried.</p><p><em>"Ew! I can't </em>believe<em> you, Ross-- havin' a crush on another dude?!" Roy spat, edging away like the other boy was a contagious disease. "I'm not </em>into<em> guys! Get out of my face, loser!"</em></p><p>"Yeah," Ross muttered, dropping Roy abruptly. "Somethin' like that. What'd you see?"</p><p>
  <em>"Robby," his mom gasped, dropping her phone as her eyes filled with tears. "It's about Susie. She's... she's dead."</em>
</p><p>"I saw something. About my sister." He wrung his hands so hard his wrist popped. "I... it was freaky."</p><p>Roy had stopped blinking now, and could see clearly the worried gazes on his friends' faces. "I feel like I'm gonna throw up. I d-- I don't know <em>what </em>I saw... well I do, but I don't know why."</p><p>"Wanna talk about it, dude?" Ross offered, a little too eagerly.</p><p>
  <em>"So, Roy," his uncle said behind him, like the sick sleaze he was. "I hear you've turned 18. Big boy, now, aren't you?"</em>
</p><p>"Not really. It was... messed up," he growled, standing up quickly. His vision buffered again, and he held a hand to his head. "My head hurts-- I don't wanna puke out here, not without a toothbrush or nothin'."</p><p>Robert and Ross stood up beside him, and Robert stuck his hands in his back pockets. "I mean, I've got a water bottle with me if you just need to rinse your mouth out."</p><p>"Nah, I'm not... not gonna bother."</p><p>"Dude, I think you got, like, a concussion or something," Ross said nervously, standing beside him like he expected Roy to topple over. "You fainted, you know. In the road. Hit your head."</p><p>Roy half-hugged Ross, falling into the grass again. "I feel like a hangover. Literally. Not like I have one, but like I <em>am </em>one."</p><p>Robert decided not to steal their moment, sitting down about a foot away from the other two. Ross had previously told him about his feelings towards Roy, and he winked at him, mouthing <em>do something nice.</em></p><p>"Uh... d-d-d-d'you wanna come spend the night with m-- at my house?" Ross stammered, resting a hand on Roy's hat anxiously.</p><p>"I... I think so, yeah. Don't wanna go to my house tonight. I--" he laughed like he was about to cry-- "I really don't. Thanks, Ross."</p><p>The black-haired boy made brief eye-contact with the blonde one, exchanging thumbs-ups and a stupid grin. "Why don't you two go on home? I'll see ya tomorrow."</p><p>Ross picked up Roy, rising slowly so he didn't hurl all over his jacket. "See you, Robert."</p><p>Roy waved in his general direction. They started down to Ross's house, Roy holding his hand as he guided him down the brightly lit street.</p><p>"Ross, I will definitely throw up. Can we at least make it to somewhere I can wash out the taste?"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah dude, I'm trying."</p><p>"You're the best," the brunette boy sniffed, rubbing his face with his sleeve.</p><p>"...Thanks."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ooOOh I'm nervous lol I really hope y'all like this</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sucker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Request: One Spooky Month, the Hatzgang are doing... um... Hatzgang things. Suddenly, a wild Skid and Pump appears! Roy is ready to go off on them, as usual, but then they? Act nice?? TO ROY??? AND HE DOESN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO???</p><p>I love this and honestly I really hope the next Spooky Month will do more Hatzgang things 'cause I frickin' love them</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spooky Month. October, June, whenever. According to Skid, every month is Spooky Month, and Pump just went with it. Whatever excuse to wear his costume he got, he'd take it.</p><p>On this particularly spooky night, January 25th, to be exact, the two boys were visiting Kevin, trying to get candy cans from him.</p><p>"I told you boys, we only give out candy cans on Halloween," he grumbled, running a hand through his hair as the eldritch children harrassed him for the umpteenth time that year.</p><p>"Aw, but we've been good!"<br/>
"Yeah, good an' <em>spooky</em>!"</p><p>They laughed at each other. Kevin didn't. "I have some suckers that Frank gave me, if you need candy <em>that </em>bad." He didn't trust anything that that man gave him.</p><p>"I guess that works, won't it, Pump?"<br/>
"Yeah sure, as long as they're <em>spooky</em> suckers!"</p><p>The candy man handed them three suckers-- an orange one, a black one, and a yellow one. "That last one's on the house."</p><p>"What does--"</p><p>"It means I want you to have it so you'll <em>leave me alone</em>." He checked the clock above the cash register; one minute 'til his break. </p><p>"What should we do with it?"</p><p>"Go give it to someone else, I dunno. Maybe someone you love or whatever." He unwrapped a saltwater taffy, popping it in his mouth. "Break time, kiddos. Get <em>out</em> of my shop."</p><p> </p><p>"Someone we love... Who's someone we love?" Pump wondered aloud as they wandered down the street.</p><p>"Maybe my mom? Oh wait-- no... she doesn't like yellow candy."</p><p>"Maybe we could give it to Moloch!"</p><p>"I think he's still mad at us for leaving him in the attic, though." Skid sighed dramatically, stomping his foot. "Who <em>else</em> do we love?!"</p><p>Just then, Pump noticed three older kids walking down the street. One was tall and blonde, with a backwards cap and a green jacket. Another was shorter, with a gray beanie and dark-haired mullet. The one in front was the shortest, with a big baseball cap and a striped sweater-- with yellow on it!</p><p>"We should give it to Roy!" Pump said delightedly, pointing Skid in the direction of the three teens.</p><p>"Yeah, that's perfect! Roy needs some spooky candy."</p><p> </p><p>The two approached the Hatzgang confidently. Robert tugged on Roy's sleeve. "Hey, those kids are back."</p><p>Roy whirled around with a sneer. "Hey, <em>losers!"</em></p><p>"Ey, loser!" Skid grinned back. Roy wasn't sure what to make of it before Ross stepped in. </p><p>"You better not be callin' Roy a loser, weirdo."</p><p>"'Course not, weirdo!" Pump replied, instead turning to Roy and shoving the yellow sucker in his face.</p><p>"What is that?" he asked, deadpan and unimpressed.</p><p>"It is a sucker! But it's a <em>spooky</em> sucker, and Kevin said to give it to someone we love."</p><p>"Someone you love?" he snarked back. He and Ross looked ready to pound those losers into the asphalt.</p><p>"Yeah, 'course! We love you, 'cause you're a <em>super-cool big kid!"</em></p><p>"Like that time you took paint and sprayed our yard with a skull, like my face paint. You do art really well!"</p><p>"Uh," Roy stuttered back, unsure how to respond. "You think I'm... <em>cool?"</em></p><p>"Course we do!" Pump smiled, stretching his hand into Roy's face even more. "Take the sucker, cool dude."</p><p>Roy accepted the sucker, adorned with the sunglasses emoji. "Wow, uh... okay."</p><p>Robert gave them a cheesy smile and a wink. "Thanks, guys. How didja know lemon was Roy's favo--?"</p><p>"Shut <em>up,</em> Robert!" Roy hissed, turning away to leave. "You don't want 'em to think I <em>like</em> it, do ya?!"</p><p> </p><p>The three kids turned up the street to Robert's house. "Say, Roy, if you don't want the sucker, I'll take it."</p><p>"No! I want the <em>sucker,</em> Robert. Idiot." There was no venom in the words. Ross drifted towards Roy absently, and Roy drifted away from him consciously.</p><p>"You feel bad yet?"</p><p>"Bad for what?!"</p><p>"Torturing 'em. Those kids live their lives waitin' for you to come and rough 'em up, and the only thing they ever do to you is give you a sucker and a compliment!"</p><p>Roy's face flushed with embarrassment. "That's a normal thing for kids to do, man. Give people candy."</p><p>"Not like they did, Roy. They're creeps, but they never do something outta <em>guilt.</em> They do it 'cause they <em>wanna."</em></p><p>Ross trailed behind them. He felt a little bad about bullying the two weirdos, but never enough to stop, and tonight he got stuck between his morality and his loyalty. <em>What a spot to be in.</em></p><p>Robert took hold of Roy's shoulder. "They told you they love you, Roy. They wanna be friends with you, and you think you're 'too good' for them."</p><p>They reached his porch, where his Christmas decorations were still out. "I'm just sayin', Roy. There's somethin' there."</p><p> </p><p>"Ross?"</p><p>"Oh, sorry, what?" Ross jolted out of his thoughts as Roy bumped into him.</p><p>"You don't <em>agree</em> with Robert, do you?"</p><p>"What, oh, ah-- no, 'c-'course not. You're the boss, dude. What you say goes."</p><p>Roy gave him an icy look. "That was <em>incredibly</em> unconvincing."</p><p>"I'm not your ruler, dude. If you think he's right, then you think he's right."</p><p>"But do <em>you</em> think he's right?"</p><p>There was a beat of silence as Ross kicked a stone down the street. It rolled toward a bigger rock and bounced off of it.</p><p>"Don't ask me to make your decisions, Roy... please." He ran down the street to his house, leaving Roy alone with his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe they're right," he said aloud to no one. "Maybe they <em>do </em>wanna be nice to me."</p><p>
  <em>I wouldn't be able to handle it. Ross and Robert are the only people that were ever nice to me.</em>
</p><p>As he trudged up the stairs to his house, he saw a woman running after him. "Hey, you! Boy! Wait up!"</p><p>He froze, clutching the emoji sucker like a lifeline. "Wh-whaddya want?!"</p><p>She caught up to him, panting. "My name is Lila, my son and his friend-- they said they wanted you to have this." </p><p>That's when he noticed that Lila was holding a piece of cake. "My birthday is today, and they said to tell you to enjoy it."</p><p>He accepted the sweet blankly. "Oh, uh-- thank you, lady." She chuckled, waving goodbye and shoving off.</p><p>A sucker <em>and </em>a piece of cake. Roy felt like he was gonna cry as he sat outside and ate the treats he was gifted-- his mom was still awake, so he had to wait for her to fall asleep before breaking into his own home. </p><p>Lila? Skid's mom. She probably didn't scream and yell at him when he came home, or send him to his room for asking for dinner. Ross's mom didn't do that either-- Roy felt like he was the odd one out here. Maybe he should try and be better friends with the two spooky weir-- no, they're kids. Just like him. </p><p>Maybe they'll let him stay for dinner. He wondered if Lila made spaghetti <em>without </em>the sauce mixed in-- that's the best way to do it.</p><p>"I'll ask them tomorrow."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Game Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fluffy poly hatzgang if you're comfy with it 🕺, maybe roy has a bad day again so the 2 sandwich him with more hugs and comfort ?? we keep giving roy ansgt for the sake of it</p><p>lol y'all do realize I can write other stuff right?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm gonna have to start making these shorter 'cause I don't wanna rewrite the same plot every time haha</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The three boys were up in Robert's room, playing video games late into the night. They only had two controllers, so Ross and Robert were duking it out on Mount Wario.

</p>
<p>"Hey Ross," Roy asked from his sprawled-on-the-bed position. "You ever have like... a really bad day? Like to the point that you don't wanna have another day at all?"</p><p>Ross glanced back at him, determined not to let Robert surpass him on his favorite kart track. "Maybe. Who wants t'know?"</p><p>"No need to get defensive."</p><p>"Not trying to, dude. You asked, I answered."</p><p>Roy slid off the bed like a cat, hitting the floor with an <em>ooph </em>as he sat beside Robert, leaning his head on his shoulder. "I kinda had one of those today. Mom kicked me out again."</p><p>Ross pulled into 1st place, and Robert resisted the urge to throw his controller, instead ruffling Roy's curls. "What for?"</p><p>"Asked her if she could give me lunch money."</p><p>"You okay?"</p><p>"Physically, I'm hungry, and emotionally... I dunno."</p><p>Ross left the room, and Roy mumbled something unintelligible into his sleeve.</p><p>"Need anything?"</p><p>"Besides a caring parental figure?"</p><p>Robert hugged him with one arm, scoffing playfully. "I meant like, food or something."</p><p>Ross returned with a pack of Oreos, handing them out to the other boys before taking one for himself.</p><p>"Where'd you get those?"</p><p>"Stole 'em from my dad's place."</p><p>They sat in silence for a moment as they ate their cookies. </p><p>"Man," Roy started with his mouth full, "these are the best."</p><p>"Well, didja think I took 'em 'cause they're nutritional?"</p><p>Robert laughed at the not-very-funny joke, and Roy laughed at Robert.</p><p>"Rob, why are you always so giggly?"</p><p>"People make jokes, Roy. Jokes are funny, so I laugh."</p><p>Ross interjected with a rare not-smirk smile. "That wasn't funny, dude."</p><p>"Well <em>I </em>thought it was."</p><p>Roy took Robert's controller, starting up a new track with Ross. "You wanna pick courses or can I?"</p><p>"Shoot."</p><p>"Rainbow Road. The '64 version."</p><p>Robert spat in his water bottle, coming up laughing again. Ross gave both boys the deadpannest of stares. "You're on."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ross won again and was officially christened the Kart King</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Roy Angst plus a cat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Request: Basically, just some roy angst would be nice<br/>Hurt no comfort would be preferable, but if you want then hurt comfort is fine! Yes my family loves me I just like hurt no comfort-</p><p>No judgement friend, enjoy your story~</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another drizzly afternoon. It was April now-- that happened often.</p><p>He'd been locked out again. The time didn't matter-- that happened often too.</p><p>Slapping a suspiciously-acquired five on the counter, Roy walked out of a fast food restaurant with a drink and a burger, sitting on a park bench to eat his dinner. He ignored all the kids out in the playground with parents pushing them on the swings or spinning them on the merry-go-round. He ignored the dumb couples taking walks on the park trail, loving on each other like losers. He ignored the burning feeling in his eyes until they dripped down his nose and blotted his pants.</p><p>Roy hurriedly finished off his food, jumping off the bench and heading off to the vacant baby playground, camping up on top of the slide. At least it was warm outside, and not too bright. It stank, though, like it smells when the sun comes out and bakes the wet asphalt. He swung his feet, staring up into the clouds. One was shaped like a pumpkin. That one, to the left, was shaped like a doll. Another looked like a dragon, until the wind came and blew it, and then it was shaped like a cloud.</p><p>After an hour or so, he left the park and walked the streets, waiting 'til midnight so he could sneak back into his room; his mom would be asleep by then, or at least in her room for good. He saw two kids walking towards him and avoided them, standing behind a promo poster. One was blonde, tall, with a backwards cap and a big green hoodie. The other was shorter, but still taller than Roy, with a gray beanie and a black mullet. They seemed to be looking for someone. He knew who-- and he knew they wouldn't find him. He didn't want to be found; they'd just tell him to go to the cops again, and he'd tell them again that "I can't-- my dad would volunteer and fake 'em out."</p><p>He found himself back in the park, creepier now that it was dark outside. He walked the trail, stopping to pick up a turtle and relocate it into the woods. He saw a stray, pregnant cat, and called to her. She was soft and loving; she was gonna be a great mama cat. </p><p>"I'm gonna name you Inkblot."</p><p>She seemed to like it, rubbing her cheek into his leg. "Oh, do I belong to you now, Inkblot?"</p><p>No answer, other than more purring. "You'd probably be a better mom to me than a human, honestly."</p><p>She stared up at him with big green eyes, and he squatted down to scratch her ear. "How many babies you got in there? Four, five?"</p><p>A meow. Roy stood back up, brushing his pants off as he walked out of the woods. Inkblot followed him. He didn't stop her.</p><p> </p><p>They eventually made it back to Roy's house. He opened his window silently and curled up in his bed. Inkblot jumped inside, kneading his chest.</p><p>Another day of negligence and the inability to fix it. But at least he had some cats to look forward to.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I couldn't do NO comfort, so I did a small comfort. Still mostly hurt tho</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Corrupted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Request: Y'know the "Corruption/Evil" Mod? It's basically an AU of Friday Night Funkin' by PhantomFear, in which the Lemon Demon unleashes a virus that turns people into grotesque, messed up versions of themselves. Naturally, Skid and Pump are affected by this as well. What I wanna know is: How is the Hatzgang gonna respond when they find out about the virus?</p><p>Buddy when I say I was inspired--<br/>Also I don't keep up with the FNF mods much, so I kinda exposited what I feel like would go down, based on what  you gave me. Hope ya like it 8}</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>warning: ppl die in this~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The kids were just promised a treat, if they battled that big kid with the blue hair. Well-- not big in size, just in age. A whole 11 years older than them!</p><p>Even though Skid and Pump practiced their songs real hard, they still lost the rap battle.</p><p>"Don't be sad, Pump," Skid tried on their way to visit Monster and break the news. "You sang real good. He just sings better, I guess."</p><p>"Well yeah, but..." He flails his hands around, trying to find the words. "I feel kinda bad. Monster was super nice, and we messed up by accident."</p><p>"'Ey, it happens." Skid laughs as he skips forward. "You just gotta move on, you know?"</p><p> </p><p>As it turned out, Monster was not very pleased. "Where is the girl, boys? I was promised a reward."</p><p>"Oh, yeah," Pump replied bashfully, "we lost the battle with the guy, sorry."</p><p>"<em><strong>YOU WHAT?!!</strong></em>" he screeched, making the two jump back. "W-We practiced super-- super hard, even!" Skid whined, shaking fearfully. "He's j-just really good--"</p><p>"YOU'VE BROKEN A <em>PROMISE!" </em>the Monster roared, suddenly softening back into his usual slimy tone. "Now I get to break <em>mine...~"<br/></em></p><p>The room filled with a purple smoky gas as Monster trilled, almost like a cat, suffocating Skid and Pump as they crumpled to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Back at home, the Hatzgang (as they'd dubbed themselves) were hanging around in the park, late at night. Ross was flipped upside down on the monkey bars, unsure as to how to get back on his feet. As he loosened his legs, falling and hitting the ground hard, he saw something out of the corner of his eye. "What in the..."</p><p>Standing up, he alerted Roy and Robert, pointing to the two small shadows making their way towards them. Roy's eyes widened, and he backed up, hiding behind Ross. "The <em>heck </em>are those?"</p><p>"I dunno," Robert whispered, eyes darting around to find something to defend himself with. "They look kinda like those spooky kids... but like, if they went goth."</p><p>"Whatta they want?"</p><p>"Probably us. Or maybe the swingset. I don't really wanna stick around and find out." </p><p>All of a sudden, the Spookies disappeared, almost like a cartoon. Robert crossed his arms in a self-defense pose, ready to strike whatever came close.</p><p>A sharp cackle from behind them made them nearly jump out of their skin. Ross froze, not daring to turn around and see what it was.</p><p>"Roy, Rob," he hissed. "On three, we book it for my street, okay?"</p><p>The two nodded slightly in response. "One... two..."</p><p>The shadowy Skid jumped on Roy's head, knocking him to the ground. "Augh--! What's-- get-him-offa-me!" he shrieked, trying to find the kid's hands and remove them from his hair.</p><p>Ross grabbed Skid by the armpits, trying to pull the small kid off of his friend. "Ugh-- LET GO!"</p><p>The skeletal shadow turned his head around in a full 180. His eyes were a bright, nightmarish X, and Ross felt it would be burned into his brain. <em>"You</em> let go!" he shouted, kicking the other boy hard in the stomach. "This is what he gets for bullying me and Pump!"</p><p>Roy fell silent and unmoving. Robert turned to Ross, whose eyes were blurry from tears. "N-No, you didn-- there's no way..."</p><p>"And this is what <em>you </em>get for never stopping him!" </p><p>"Wh-What <em>I... </em>get?" Ross parroted, slack-jawed as he turned around to bolt. He was almost on his feet before he was met with huge fangs in a twisted smile. </p><p>"Sorry, losers," the corrupted Pump sneered, "but now <em>we </em>get to be the bullies!"</p><p>He sank his teeth into Ross's neck, who didn't even fight back. "Robert, just... run!"</p><p>Robert didn't need told twice, staggering out of the playground and hauling butt back to his house.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, child. Where are you going?" something called out of the dark. Rob didn't answer it, sprinting down the street as his vision clouded over.</p><p>"I don't wish to be ignored..." it responded to itself, harsher than the first time. "Home, goin' home, and never leaving it again, n-never touchin' Skid 'r Pump again, never--"</p><p>He collapsed in the street, a sob wracking his body. "Never doin' nothin' <em>ever</em> again."</p><p>"Aw, did something go wrong?"</p><p>The boy stayed silent in the street, trying to breathe through the waves of nausea crashing into him.</p><p>"That must be it. Your friends, gone, it must feel <em>awful."</em></p><p>Robert stood up again, having caught his breath, and starting running again before slamming full-force into something in the street. It felt like falling face-first into a trampoline, and he hit the pavement hard. </p><p>"M-My nose," he mumbled to himself, wiping his face and coming up bloody. "My nose! I-I think I broke--!!!"</p><p>He stopped midsentence as he stared up into what stopped him. A huge eldritch monster, with jagged teeth stuffed into its face, huge bloodshot eyes, and a head shaped almost like a lemon. He almost could've laughed if he didn't know why it was here.</p><p>"You... you put those boys up to this, didn't you." It wasn't a question; both Rob and the demon knew the truth.</p><p>"But of course!" it laughed, echoing across the houses in the neighborhood. "I haven't eaten a square meal in <em>so long..."</em></p><p>Picking Robert up by the neck, it studied him like a man in the grocery store, picking out a carton of eggs.</p><p>"I say, this is quite ideal," it said softly, like it wasn't examining a teenage boy to eat.</p><p>Rob gave up on escaping, falling limp in the monster's hand. The corrupted Skid and Pump returned to Monster faithfully, each dragging their spoils behind them. "Good work, boys. Maybe you <em>are</em> worth keeping around."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You ever write somethin so dark you make yourself sad? 'Cause I just killed off my favorite characters and I gotta say, WOW</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Carried Away (Explicit)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I hope this was okay. I don't personally have a pp so I had to commit "respectful research" lmao</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So while not my first smut, it is my first dude-on-dude smut, so I'm super nervous on how it sounds, uh, hopin it's not too cringe lmfaoooo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roy was pinned to the wall, huffing softly as Robert's mouth engulfed him all the way. The other male mumbled something around the obstruction, creating a vibration that sent tingles down to Roy's feet and back up again. "Rob, you b-big-- keep goin', wouldja?"</p><p>Rob pulled back a little bit before taking Roy's length back in again, swirling his tongue around the bottom of it as he slowly began bobbing his head. Back out, and back in, a repetition, a rhythm; more specifically, a way to make Roy just shut up and enjoy what he was given for once. And that he was, fingers combing through the blonde hair beneath him in an effort to keep him there <em>just a little longer, </em>hips chasing Rob's mouth when he pulled back, gradually more insistent until Roy was <em>whimpering </em>like some sort of... well, like a loser.</p><p>What humiliation-- getting sucked off and not being able to change how, exactly, that was happening. Roy would tell him to stay closer, then ask, and almost <em>beg </em>for it, but, being Roy, he wouldn't let himself become <em>that </em>depraved. He had standards-- even if the current events showed him with his pants down to the knees in his own bedroom, receiving the most epic brojob of his life thus far.</p><p>Slowly, hesitantly, Roy dug his fingers into Rob's head, holding him in place for the time being. Rob seemed to understand where he was going with this, wincing in anticipation and drawing back about an inch.</p><p>Naturally, almost reflexively, the brunette boy thrust into Rob's mouth, who responded with what <em>sounded </em>like surprise but was more likely just a muffled "Ow." Whatever composure Roy had in the last however-long he'd been standing still was lost; not that he was a madman now, but that he lost any inhibitions he had about this, shamelessly shoving himself down Robert's throat as he positively <em>moaned </em>with delirium. </p><p> </p><p>Roy made no warning about when his climax hit, mostly because he wasn't paying attention to it, but Rob could tell when his pushes forward got more erratic, less timed. One thrust, two, three, and he hilted completely inside Rob, who did his best to chug down whatever he could get.</p><p>Roy pulled out of Rob's throat, leaving him gasping for breath and coughing out bits of the thick white substance. "G-G-Good ffffrrickin'-- you hafta lemme <em>know </em>before you try... try s-some'n like thhhhhat again." Roy, successfully reclothed, didn't seem to care too much. "So I got a li'l carried away. It happens, Rob. You really thought I was just gonna stand there and take you, with a speed like that? Nah."</p><p>Rob tried to give him the stink-eye, but the red color spread across his face and generally ruffled appearance wasn't doing him favors. "Sorry, then, I guess. I don't <em>have </em>to do that again."</p><p>"N-No, Rob," Roy yelped, completely dropping bravado, "don't-- no, I was just kidding!"</p><p>Rob curled up in his bed, claiming it as his own territory. "Good night, Roy. Maybe if you're nice, I'll be convinced to try again."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>using "male" felt weird, using "man" felt OOC, using "boy" felt illegal, tbh I dunno which is worse<br/>Also I really really hope you like it! I tried to make it not too outlandish but also not cringy so hopefully I succeeded??? Nerves shot here bro 😳😳😳</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Woods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Request: tbh id love some more roy/ross stuff, if u want ^^ i just really like their dynamic, and the 2nd chapter of this fic (also the 3rd one) made me yearn for more content, dfkurutrjchuf</p><p>Bro 😫😫😫<br/>I wasn't sure if you had a specific request in mind so I just did one that I'd secretly been wanting lol</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey quick warning but this is super long and based on personal fantasy (and by fantasy I mean like "man I wish I could do this") so<br/></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Wanna go out in The Woods?"</p><p>Ross was always a bit of the adventurous type, though still laidback. He would come home sometimes covered in thorn scratches and was neighborhood famous for being able to "suck it up". This time, though, he was inviting Roy and Robert to join him.</p><p>"Not right now," Robert answered, squinting in the summer sun. "It's super bright outside."</p><p>"Maybe tonight?"</p><p>"Where are we going, exactly?" Roy asked, curious.</p><p>"Maybe down to the Rastro de Miedo, if you're man enough."</p><p>Rob's eyes widened a bit. The Rastro de Meido, as their street named it, was notoriously spooky. Freaky old hunting traps, ghost stories, and bears-- three good reasons never to go there.</p><p>"Couldn't we just stick to the Main Plain?"</p><p>"No trees, just mud," Ross grumbled faux-dramatically. "I wanna go out and see animals, dude! Or maybe a ghost. We'll spend the night out there, it'll be awesome!" <em>Also, I wanna spend time with Roy, </em>he thought to himself, although refusing to say it aloud.</p><p>"Have you been in it before?" whispered Roy, like it was a plot to go rob a bank or something.</p><p>"Once, like two years ago, broad daylight. I wanna see it at night, but..." He tugged at his beanie shyly. "...not on my own. Plus, psychology tells me it'll make us better friends."</p><p>Rob snorted. "Really?"</p><p>"Yeah, adrenaline-rich experiences heighten attraction to each other, even non-romantically. I read it in a marriage-counseling book and..." Ross stopped mid-sentence, noticing the incredulous look on Robert's face. "Okay, so I read adult books for fun, sue me. Y'all coming or not?"</p><p>"I am!" Roy grinned, perhaps a little forwardly. They both turned to Rob, who seemed to be thinking it over. </p><p>"8:00 tonight?"</p><p>"8:00 tonight!" Ross said, an excited waver in his voice. "Charge your phones, dudes. We're gettin' spooky on a Friday night."</p><p> </p><p>When 8:00 rolled around, all three kids met at the mouth of the thin trail leading to The Woods. Robert carried a backpack with him.</p><p>"What is that?" Roy smirked. <em>Of course Rob's bringing extra stuff with him.</em></p><p>"I threw some stuff in here, just in case we get hungry or whatever," he replied, digging around in it. "I have a water bottle for each of us, flashlights in case our phones go out, uh... chips, you know. And Mom made me take granola bars, but I got the chocolate-peanut-butter ones, so..."</p><p>Ross was secretly thankful that Robert was prepared. "Nothing crazy should actually go down, as long as we don't split up."</p><p>Roy looked at both of them, shuffling towards Ross. "You guys ready?"</p><p>"Ready."</p><p>They entered the woods.</p><p> </p><p>"It's only eight-ish, so we shouldn't need flashlights or anything for what? An hour, prob'ly?" Robert mused as they winded around the Main Plain. </p><p>"Yeah, I think that'd be good. Anyway, who do you guys think named all these places?" Ross replied, squatting down to take a picture of a frog.</p><p>"What, you don't think Petite Colline is cool enough?" Roy teased, clipping Ross with his shoulder. It was an overgrown mound in the middle of the Main Plain, which was barren of plant life; it looked like all the plants had packed up and moved to one spot in the entirety of The Woods.</p><p>"Well, yeah, that one's stupid, but, like... We only came up with Rastro de Meido. There's the Flood Lake, Fuzzy Path, Animal Hot Spot... uh, did that snaky trail by the P.C. ever get named?"</p><p>"Ironically enough, I think it was Snaky Trail, Ross."</p><p>"Either way," Ross said, embarrassed, "who was here before us, coming up with all these names? Y'all ever think of that?"</p><p>Robert paused, apparently never having thought of that. "Ross, why do you have an incessant need to mess me up?"</p><p>Ross laughed, leaning a little closer to Roy. Maybe this won't be so bad.</p><p> </p><p>"Welp," Robert said softly as they approached the tall pines framing a dark path. "We're here."</p><p>The other two stood beside each other quietly. "Kinda... kinda dark, don'tcha think?"</p><p>"Yeah, I can't see nothin' past these first couple trees," the other boy replied, gesturing vaguely.</p><p>"Now or nothing, Ross. You too, Roy. Are we men or are we mice?"</p><p>They all three fell silent. Rob laughed after a moment. "The fact that you have to think about it..."</p><p>"You're right," Roy agreed, marching in front of them. "We shouldn't drag it out. Come on, men."</p><p>They all traipsed into the Rastro de Meido-- the Trail of Fear.</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes, it got too dark to see. Roy was antsy with anxiety, but would never admit to it. He wished he could hold Ross's hand without things getting weird. "Hey, uh, Ross?"</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Where are you?"</p><p>"Behind you, I think."</p><p>"Should we turn on our lights?"</p><p>"Yeah, but stick 'em in your pockets. Just so they're dim."</p><p>Three phone flashlights flicked on, each muffled by thick fabric as the boys continued on. The trail was broken by a small creek, which was slick with mud. Robert jumped it successfully, as did Roy, but Ross' shoes didn't have the traction needed to land on the other side. "Roy, uh... I'm stuck."</p><p>"Wait, how so?"</p><p>"I'm not-- my shoes... If I jump, I'm fallin' right back into the creek."</p><p>Roy turned to Robert fearfully. "We can't just <em>leave</em> him here!"</p><p>Robert was quiet for a minute before calling to Ross. "Jump over, and we'll catch you."</p><p>"Uh--" Ross was glad it was dark; otherwise, both boys would have seen the blush spread across his cheeks. "Alright, on three."</p><p>Roy got ready to grab Ross when he hit the other side of the bank. This couldn't have gone any worse. "One, two, three-- OOF!"</p><p>Ross hit him hard, and they both toppled into the dirt behind them. "Uh, s-sorry, were you--?"</p><p>"Nah, nah, I'm awright, just a li'l unprepared, you're fine."</p><p>An awkward beat of silence washed over the gang, save for the tiny waterfall a few inches away. "Let's keep goin'."</p><p> </p><p>More crunching of leaves as the Hatzgang wandered through the Rastro de Meido, looking for a good place to camp for the night. Roy and Ross were closing the gap between each other, and Robert could almost feel the nervousness in the air. "So, ahhh, guys!" he started, making them jump.</p><p>"Rob, y-you're <em>frickin' loud," </em>Ross hissed, tripping over a root.</p><p>"Well, I was just wondering, uh, since it's so... <em>quiet</em> out here," he replied, avoiding the word <em>scary, </em>"we could, like, share favorite things? Like favorite bugs, or movies, stuff like that?"</p><p>Roy agreed with a sharp, punctuated <em>"Yup!" </em>before drawing back. "Yeah, it'd be interesting. Y-You know. Just to fill the silence."</p><p>They found a clearing in the trees a few feet away from the trail, putting out their sleeping bags there. </p><p>"So, Roy," Ross began, clearing his throat roughly. "You got a favorite bug?"</p><p>"I dunno," the curly-haired boy replied, taking a shot of his water bottle. "I-I-I think atlas beetles are pretty sick, but also, like, wh-wheel-- wheel bugs are super metal. Probably a tie between those two."</p><p>Robert spoke up, voice cracking slightly. "I-uh, <em>--'scuse me--</em> I've always loved grasshoppers, but the brown ones, specifically. Not locusts, but brown 'hoppers. Wha'bout you, Ross?"</p><p>"I'm tied between katydids and crickets. A-And dragonflies are third place."</p><p>"I would vote katydid," Roy grinned, relaxing his shoulders a bit. "They're super cool, how they chirp but, like, it's birdy? Awesome."</p><p>"Sooooo, what's your favorite TV show?"</p><p> </p><p>They went on, swapping stories and jokes and feeling at ease, until Robert shushed them. <strike>"I heard a crunch in the leaves."</strike></p><p><strike>"Whaddya think it is?"</strike> Ross whispered, before dropping dead silent. The crunches went around them, like something was pacing. Robert thought it was just a bird, or a bunny... but the crunching kept getting closer, and it was getting colder, almost like an autumn evening. All three boys turned off their flashlights, and in the dim light of the moon, Roy could see what looked like a black mass in the leaves on the trail, shuffling forward... like a ghost. He glanced at Ross, who was trying to hide his eyes with his phone as he recorded the restless air. Was he crying? He considered scooting closer, but didn't get far into that train of thought before the noises stopped. </p><p>They all watched in horror as a pack of chips Robert brought rose into the air, clearly, picked up by whatever the black thing was. No doubt now-- something else was in the makeshift campsite. Ross swore under his breath, body shaking as he tried to steady his video camera. The bag disappeared into the darkness, and the mass shuffled back along the trail. Five seconds of pure silence passed, not even a bug in earshot as the entire woods seemed to hold its breath with the three boys. Ross broke it as he choked violently, dry-heaving as Roy ran over to help him. "H-H-Holy c-crap, Ross, dude, wh-what was-- are you okay?!!"</p><p>"Roy, I-- Oh my fu-- I think I'm gonna be sick," he gasped, turning to Robert, whose whole body was white with fear. "Rob--?"</p><p>"I almost peed myself," Robert wheezed, half-laughing and half-dying inside.</p><p> </p><p>"Th-That was <em>insane," </em>Roy squealed, sitting on Ross's cot-- just in case he tried to vomit again. No other reason.</p><p>"What <em>was </em>it?!" Ross stammered, recovered from his episode. </p><p>"I-I think it was-- I dunno," Robert mumbled. "I wanna say a ghost, but that sounds kinda dumb. Maybe a bear?"</p><p>Roy rolled that around in his head. It was a big black <em>thing, </em>which could've been a bear, but also, he liked to believe that there was a ghost just chillin' in The Woods who happened to really like Sun Chips. "Whaddabout a ghost bear?"</p><p>Ross gasped. "You mean like from <em>The Old Willis Place?"</em></p><p>Both Roy and Robert gave him another <em>really? </em>look, making him blush. "Y-You guys, c'mon. It's really good. It's about a sister and a brother--"</p><p>"Ross, I love you but please shut up," Roy muttered, wincing at his own words. <em>I love you? Come </em>on, <em>Roy. Ross is way too smart for someone like you.</em></p><p>"Oh-- uh, okay, sorry." <em>Nice one, Ross. You've gone and made a fool out of yourself. Roy is way too cool for someone like you.</em></p><p>"Anyway," continued Robert, turning on his flashlight again, "what say we go explore a little bit? 'Cause we've only hiked out so far. There's plenny more trail to see, y'know."</p><p>Ross and Roy looked at each other nervously before the former spoke up. "I'm keeping my flashlight on. And seriously, with that prowly thing around? <em>We <strong>cannot </strong></em><em>split up."</em></p><p>Robert nodded lightly, standing up and grabbing a light. "If we see it, and it is a bear, what do we do?"</p><p>"Stare it in the eyes an' back away slowly," Roy replied cheerily.</p><p>"Excellent. Lettuce depart, men."</p><p> </p><p>"Lettuce depart?" Roy echoed after a minute of tramping in the leaves. </p><p>"Yeah, my mom said it and I thought it was pretty funny, so... I've kinda picked it up," Robert replied, before halting abruptly. "Guysguysguysshutup-- come look at this."</p><p>Roy and Ross followed behind breathlessly, staring at the trembling beam of light and the rusty bear trap that it highlighted.</p><p>"Whoa... a bear trap, Roy. Can you believe it?"</p><p>"I can sure see it, Ross."</p><p>"Don't patronize me," Ross retorted, stepping closer as he laid eyes on a huge stick. "Y'all wanna see me trip it? Trip the trap?"</p><p>Robert nodded enthusiastically; Roy shook his head with just as much ferocity. "If it's loud, we get that ghost-bear thing back to our camp and I--" he paused, swallowing down his nerves-- "I don't need that thing rooting around in my bag tonight."</p><p>Ross considered that. It was true-- he didn't want to see any injury come to Roy. Or Robert. But this was his chance-of-a-lifetime. "You think I'm gonna <em>not </em>trip a spooky ol' trap in the middle of the woods?"</p><p>Robert grinned. "Yeah, Roy, you can just watch. It'll be awesome!"</p><p>"Alright-alright-alright, fine, whatever," Roy snapped, throwing his hands in the air. "But if somethin' crazy happens, don't say I didn't warn you."</p><p>Ross grinned, picking up the big stick that lay beside the trap. "I researched how these work."</p><p>He ignored the "'Course you did" from Roy, further explaining the mechanics of bear traps before settling on tapping it.</p><p>"This is one of the dangerous ones, prob'ly from what, early 20th century, I'd say?" he mumbled. "If I do it wrong, it might snap my hand off--"</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>CLACK!!!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>He jumped out of his skin, stumbling back like a cat from the force of the snap. It splintered the branch, and Roy shrieked despite himself. Ross scrambled back to the other boys, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. Roy grabbed his hand; Ross held it back as he stared at the trap in awe. "W-W-Wow, that's... thassa lot more... <em>force... </em>than I 'spected."</p><p>"You think?!" Roy snapped.</p><p>"What, what's wrong? I just--"</p><p>"'Just' about took your arm off clean to the wrist, you... <em>idiot!" </em>he hissed back. "I don't wanna see you hurt yourself, dude!"</p><p>Robert stood back a little, giving the two space.</p><p>"I-- uh... why, though?" Ross whispered, more scared of Roy right now than he was whatever lurked in these woods.</p><p>"'Cause I love you!" he finished defiantly. His eyes widened as he realized what he said, but he didn't dare backtrack on it. "There, I said it. Y-You happy?"</p><p>The response he got was not the one he expected. In fact, Roy was fully prepared for rejection. But as he locked eyes with Ross, whose hand went to cup his face, he realized that he'd have to throw that plan out the window. Ross kissed him, gently, like he knew it was a dream, but with an underlying relief that this was real and that his affections were requited.</p><p>The kiss lasted for a hot second before Ross pulled off, heart pounding, almost shoving Roy away. "I-- um--.... sorry. That was..."</p><p>"Uncalled for?" Roy teased softly.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"I don't think it was uncalled for."</p><p>Ross flushed beet red, embarrassment violent on his face when he saw the cheesy thumbs-up Robert was giving him from a few feet away. "Just, you know... right now. We've got more important things to do."</p><p>"Ah." Roy scratched his neck. "Fair. Let's do that then."</p><p>"Agreed."</p><p> </p><p>They went back to their camp and gathered up their stuff. Roy and Ross were much more openly playful, laughing and flirting and looking lighthearted for the first time that night. Robert silently cheered for them; he'd been trying to play matchmaker for weeks.</p><p>They decided to not stay out here in the creepy old woods, instead going to the less-spooky woods across the Main Plain. As they carried camping gear across The Woods, they discussed what that huge black thing may have been. They came to the most logical conclusion of it being a bear, though Roy still secretly wished it was a ghost.</p><p>Robert nudged Ross in their new spot as they settled in.</p><p>"So, that book workin' out for ya?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ross being an accidental nerd is absolutely NOT personal projection why would you even THINK that</p><p>Also President U.S. Grant was ticketed for riding his horse 8 miles an hour, which was double the speed limit, I dunno why but that's hilarious to me</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Stuffy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Request: Maybe a good sick fic with fluff and cuddling?</p><p>ooh i hope you like this one! out of all the things I've ever written this is the one I'm least informed about so... yes i have the big nervous</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so in this particular fic Ross and Roy are BFs but don't make a big deal out of it, tbh I got kinda bored of Simp™ Ross so I changed it up a lil</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roy woke up at three in the morning, and he felt stuffy. This wasn't a normal woke-up-at-three-A.M. stuffy, however. This was the one where you know something was wrong; like, "I might faint if I roll over too fast" wrong.</p><p>
  <em>Ah, crap.</em>
</p><p>He rolled over slowly, the grog in his head making his vision swirl. When he lay down, his eyes seemed to move on their own, and he felt like he was being rolled like dice. <em>At least it's stormy. They probably canceled school today, so maybe Ross and Rob can come over.</em></p><p> </p><p>Several hours later, he heard a knock at his door. "Mm?" He checked his clock: 10:38.</p><p>"Hey, uh, Roy? It's us. You didn't show up to our, ah, meeting."</p><p>'Fffffaw, wuzzat today...?" Roy mumbled, rolling up in his blanket like a taquito. Every month, the Hatzgang planned a meeting in The Woods and hosted a more-or-less free-for-all for the neighborhood kids, almost like a mass babysitting that nobody got paid for. They must've done it for today, and it'd completely slipped Roy's clogged-up mind.</p><p>Robert and Ross opened the door to see their leader shivering like a Chihuahua under his blanket. "Oh, Roy--" Robert dropped everything and went into Mom™ mode, borderline chastising him for not letting them know. "Are you okay? You're burning up, dude. You should've texted me or somethin', I would've canceled the meet today."</p><p>"I'll be fffine," Roy responded, coughing thickly. Almost like his body was <em>trying </em>to undermine him. Robert <em>tsked </em>at him. "Good gravy..."</p><p>He left the room. "I'll be right back, just heading to my house to grab some stuff."</p><p>Ross moved in a little less eagerly. "What's up, exactly, d'ya think?"</p><p>"N'un crazy, jus'... stuffy."</p><p>"Rob's right, y'know. You look awful."</p><p>Roy was lucid enough to glare at Ross before flopping back into his pillow. "I jus' wanna roll up... into a brrrrito... an' die.... You feel?"</p><p>"Uh... I do not." Ross gave an aside glance to an imaginary camera crew.</p><p>Robert returned, thankfully, with a thermometer, getting Roy to de-blanket long enough to put it in his armpit. "Gee, thanks, Mom."</p><p>"Well--" Robert blushed, spinning around vaguely like he was gonna do something other than defend himself verbally-- "not like your <em>mom-</em>mom was gonna do it."</p><p>Ross was on the foot of Roy's bed, humming a <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7c6fA9Jr3ko">song</a> softly. "H-Hey, Ross?"</p><p>"Hmm, say what?"</p><p>"Whassha singin?"</p><p>"Uhh... Weird Autumn."</p><p>"Rob, gimme a key."</p><p>Robert rolled his eyes, pulling out the thermometer. 101.3. <em>At least he's not dying.</em> "Sing it again, Ross?"</p><p>Ross hummed a few more lines as Robert rolled it around in his head. "Ah, E minor, I think. Tch-ch-ch, yeah, E minor."</p><p>Roy sang the first half of the song, and even in his feverish state, the other two boys thought he was really good. Ross knew the bass line, and started scatting along with Roy, and Robert was happy Roy seemed to be feeling better. They finished, and Roy started giggling lightly. "<em>Y'all, </em>we sound... awesome."</p><p>"Can confirm," Rob chirped from his spot in Roy's chair. "So, Roy, uh... want anything? Food, meds, drink, friendship?"</p><p>"Hand me Saturne, wouldja?"</p><p>A small plush sea lion was on Roy's desk, and Ross tossed it to him. "Ah... my Georgian neck pillow."</p><p>Rob snorted. "Whaaaat, don't judge me. She's from the Atlanta Aquarium...." He slurred the last couple words into "d'lannaguaryum" as he adjusted the plush on his neck.</p><p>"Can I go get us some Caprisuns?" Ross asked.</p><p>Rob nodded. "Quick, though."</p><p>Ross returned with knockoff cherry drinks. "Aw, the Aldi brand?"</p><p>"'Caprisuns' is easier to say than 'Nature Valley Wild Cherry All-Natural Juice Pouches', thank you."</p><p>They all three popped straws into their pouches, Roy's in the bottom, and it was silent for a moment as they sipped the drinks.</p><p>Roy sat up slightly. "Coolin' off... feelin' better. Thanks, guys."</p><p> </p><p>Robert had to leave for a dentist's appointment at around noon, which left Ross to make sure Roy didn't kill himself on accident.</p><p>"Why's Rob always frickin' <em>dotin' </em>on us? D'you know? You seem like you know." Roy was less feverish now, sitting up and drinking down his 3rd Caprisun bootleg.</p><p>"Uh... I do, actually. I asked him." </p><p>A beat of silence as Ross crossed his ankles awkwardly. "Youuuu gonna tell me?"</p><p>"Uhm... Someone he used to like. She... rough mindspace, you know. He kinda ostracized her, and she ended up... offing herself."</p><p>"...oh."</p><p>"Yeah, uh, don't tell him I told you that. Anyway, yeah. He <em>needs</em> us to be okay for his sake, like-- <em>literally."</em></p><p>Now Roy felt bad for making fun of him earlier.</p><p>"Ross? Come sit with me."</p><p>Ross obliged, kicking his shoes off before climbing into the bed with Roy. "How you feeling?"</p><p>"Tired, mostly."</p><p>Ross threw an arm around him, clasping his hand as he shuffled into the bed a little more. </p><p>"I needed that." He leaned into Ross' grip, sighing with a <em>whoof.</em></p><p>"You think we're 3rd-wheel-ing Robert?"</p><p>"Honestly, I don't really think he cares either way."</p><p>"Hum me something. I like your voice."</p><p>Roy closed his eyes as Ross <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ewhcu3A8CpE">hummed</a> softly, nodding off in his boyfriend's arms.</p><p> </p><p>He woke up a few hours later with a 2-liter of ginger ale in his chair, most likely from Robert. He was feeling much better, only slightly stuffy now. Ross was gone, but he'd set Saturne up so she was facing Roy with her sweet sea lion smile. </p><p>"Thanks, guys."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was 2/3rds through this when i was like "oh shoot... ichigobby asked for cuddling too"<br/>i don't write touchy-feely stuff well so i hope this is adequate. also you may want to google "shoehorn"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Delirium (Explicit)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Request: how bout some ross masturbating and thinking about roy while doing it? 👀</p><p>ngl... love dis 👀<br/>hope you do also</p><p>I got a little carried away lol so hopefully it's in-character enough</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspired by "Bottled Water" https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065351<br/>This is a Pokémon fic (Bede/Gloria) but it's really good and it's kind of the basis of this chapter. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ross was a simp. </p><p>He'd looked it up just to confirm it-- and he was. Did that stop him from fantasizing? He wishes. Like now, as he turns off the lights in his room and shimmies out of his sweatpants, twirling his index finger around the growing bulge in his boxers. It was a bit of a rock and a hard place; on one hand, he loved Roy with his literal entire <em>being</em>, but on the other... he was scared. Petrified, almost. He wasn't sure if Roy would be into him, and all his eccentricities. That alone was a lot for anyone to handle, even Ross.<br/>Did that keep his mind from conjuring up vivid imagery?<br/><em>Heck</em> no.</p><p>Even as he tugs his boxers down to the thighs, he's trying to think of anything, any<em>one</em> other than Roy. He fails.<br/>He's not hallucinatory or anything, but his imagination is pretty wild if he lets it be. Not in a violent, or messed-up way... just <em>extremely</em> convincing.</p><p>As he presses the tip of his middle finger on the head, clenching his thighs, he hears a voice in his mind-- one that he made up, yet would still gladly listen to.</p><p>"Y'like that, don't you?" it purred, a softer form of Roy's usual raspiness. "You want me to do stuff like this all over?"</p><p>Ross' fingernails scrabbled over his shoulder, the jagged, bitten edges digging into the skin. "Y-Yeah-hhhuh..."</p><p>"You want me to suck you off? Edge you with my mouth?" The mind-Roy laughed. "Freaky. You're nuts."</p><p>"S-So...?" Ross snarked back to himself, already far-gone as he pumps his left hand along his shaft. His right hand was teasing around his nipple, which he could barely stand in an edging sort of way. "A-At least I'm willing t--! to try."</p><p>Each thing he said to himself was cut short by a whimper or a muffled moan, as he tried to keep quiet and started failing.</p><p>"Roy, I... I can't <em>stand</em> it," he hissed, listening to his stomach growl as he flipped over, butt in the air and directly on top of a pillow. "I... need something. <em>Anything.</em> Just..." Ross arched his back, tucking his knees in as he almost growled with need. "...f-f-ffdo me. I'm gonna go c-crazy if you don't."</p><p>He was answered by nothing, of course, but nothing was stopping him now. He shook his hips a moment, adjusting himself before he rutted into his pillow again, and <em>oh crap</em> that did something to him. What, he wasn't sure, but he sure felt spurred on, so it must've been pretty good.</p><p>"Look at you," the imaginary Roy laughed, almost entertained at this point. "Humping your bed like an animal. Feral, hungry... you're gonna come soon, arent'cha? Come on, Ross; come for me."</p><p>Ross was more-or-less on a whole nother planet. Reaching near delirium, actually. He was barely listening to his own train of thought-- all he knew at this very moment was Roy, his best friend, his <em>crush</em> for that matter, thrusting into him like his life depended on it.  Luckily, his attempts were not in vain, cause all it took was a couple more seconds before his climax overtook him. "H-AH--!!!"</p><p>Ross sat, unmoving, almost statuesque for a moment, as he watched himself come all over the pillow before basically melting into the bed, as he milked his length with a groan. "Hhhuuugh..."</p><p>Through lidded eyes, he imagined Roy smirking on top of him, giving him a few more strokes as he came down from his high.</p><p>
  <em>"Good boy."</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Movies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Request: what if the three are out on a date, possibly just having a nice movie night<br/>when Ross suggests some horror movies, Roy is completely down but Rob is a little nervous too as he's never been much of a horror fan, despite being the tallest and oldest<br/>so the other two have to comfort him and calm him when he gets freaked out by the movie or a jump scare happens<br/>and if you want, here's another little idea- they try to sleep afterwards but Rob is still shaky from what they watched and is having some slight difficulties with it :)</p><p>how many of you guys know me personally like-- this is so relatable it physically hurts</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey, to the dude that asked for the poly fic: I'm working on it I promise you. I have to make everything sound believable or else my brain won't let me write it so I'm going through a few different options to like... make it work.<br/>i'm very nervous about it lol, can ya tell?</p><p>Anyway I hope you enjoy, this one features a lot of 9-year-old me in Robert so beware of FLUFF</p><p> </p><p>*ALL THE MOVIE STUFF MENTIONED IS MADE UP BY ME. IF THERE'S A REAL MOVIE WITH THE SAME NAME OR PLOT SIMILARITIES IT'S COINCIDENCE.*</p><p>also also i wanted to make this date-y but it ended up being just kinda romantic. my bad lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Whaddya say we pop in <em>Phasmogoria?"</em></p><p>The boys were sitting in Ross' basement, watching movies and just kinda hanging out. Ross himself was getting bored of all the action hero movies Robert brought, and instead opted for something a little less... fun.</p><p>"What's that?" Robert asked, not looking away from the credits screen.</p><p>"A thriller, I think. Might also be horror, but I dunno the difference." Roy yawned, leaning his head on Ross' shoulder. "Maybe it'll wake me back up."</p><p>"What, y'all don't like action movies?"</p><p>"I've just seen this one, like, twenty times already."</p><p>Robert blushed. "You should've said something." Then it clicked in his head. "A-A thriller movie? Like... those're the horror-action ones, right?"</p><p>Roy nodded. "Thrilling, is it not?"</p><p>"Don't make fun of me. I've just never-- well, nah, I saw one when I was like... seven, so I haven't seen one in forever."</p><p>"This one is good. I've seen it before. It's about a girl and her--"</p><p>"Roy, don't spoil it!" Ross grinned, standing up to push in the DVD.</p><p>"Uh, i-it's not... gory, is it?" Robert stammered, sitting down on the couch.</p><p>"Oh, I haven't seen it in years. I don't remember. Why?"</p><p>"Just makes me queasy, is all."</p><p>"You'll be fine."</p><p> </p><p>Robert was not fine.</p><p>He was balled up in between the other two boys, currently nibbling on the wrappers of some of the candy that he brought. </p><p><strong>"Miles, I don't wanna go back to the beach. That <em>thing </em>could be out there still."</strong> Peyton, the lead, was crying to her boyfriend about what seemed like a killer clown/pirate. </p><p><strong>"Peyton, baby, we've gotta go back. This might be our last chance to get footage of it before we head back home."</strong> Miles had been attacked by it, and had a thick gash in his arm that made Robert want to puke.</p><p>"Ross, th-this is... insane." The paper ripped, and he almost swallowed it.</p><p>"You scared?"</p><p>He didn't answer. Ross put an arm around him, holding him closer. </p><p>
  <strong>"MILES!!!"</strong>
</p><p>The man turned around to meet a huge figure-- a circus clown with a bashed-in face. It was the ghost of Phasmo, who was marooned on the exact island Miles and Peyton were on 200 years ago. <strong>"<em>You, boy... you disfigured my face. Now... you PAY!!!"</em></strong></p><p>Miles screamed, Peyton screamed, and Robert screamed, falling off the couch with a <em>boom</em>. "Nope, that's it, I-I'm done, nah-- I can't-- I can't. Too much."</p><p>Roy completely ignored this scene, eating a Starburst with the wrapper still on it. "Lighten up, Robert. It's just a jumpscare."</p><p>Ross glared at him, pausing the movie. "Hey!"</p><p>"Rob, dude, you good?"</p><p>"Physically or mentally?"</p><p>"You just fell on a concrete floor."</p><p>"I just watched a man get his face ripped off."</p><p>"It's just a movie--"</p><p>"A ffffreaky one!" Robert snarled, staring into Ross' soul.</p><p>Ross sighed, tangling his hands in the blonde waves beneath him. "Let me finish. Phasmo isn't real. Nobody's gonna rip your face off. The only crazy thing happening right now is that Roy's eating his candy wrappers."</p><p>Roy gave him a dirty look. "Fiber, Zachary."</p><p>Ross looked back at him. "Poison, Thompson."</p><p>Robert laughed a little bit, still bunched up in his hoodie. It made him look so small. "Here, gimme that."</p><p>"What, my jacket?"</p><p>"It makes you imposing. I know you're too thin for it."</p><p>Robert said nothing, just letting Ross slide the green fabric off his shoulders. He wore a black shirt underneath it, depicting a little girl and a huge demon with a deer skull for a face. "Dude, is that Little Misfortune? I love that game."</p><p>"It's Susie's shirt, from like 8th grade. I stole it."</p><p>Ross dragged Robert back onto the couch, positioning him so his feet were on Roy's side and blanketing him with his jacket. "I'll throw in a better movie. What do you want?"</p><p>"I don't really care. Just something that isn't freaky."</p><p> </p><p>Later that night, when both Ross and Roy were passed out, Robert was still awake. He knew it was just a movie, and that none of the characters were real; That didn't mean the imagery wasn't still stuck in his head. He could see every outline of Phasmo's muscles, and it made him nauseous, but he couldn't take his mind off of it. </p><p>"Roy? Roy, 're you awake?"</p><p>Roy groaned, sitting up slightly. "Barely."</p><p>"I... I can't sleep. I know it's dumb. I don't wanna look like a zombie tomorrow morning."</p><p>"You look like a zombie now," Roy replied, eyeing the circles of mascara around Robert's eyes. "You smeared your frickin'... makeup everywhere."</p><p>Robert mumbled something under his breath, running his fingers through his hair in shame. "I'm super tired. Every time I'm close to asleep, though, I jolt back up."</p><p>"C'mere." Roy sat up, patting the couch. Robert sat down, and Roy lay his head on his stomach, readjusting to a more comfortable position. "We're all still good. Ross 's right there. I've got you. You're my pillow now..." he yawned, kissing his cheek, "...so you can go 'head and fall asleep. And if any more nightmares... come through... I'll kick... their...."</p><p>He was asleep again.</p><p>
  <em>G'night, guys.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Phantasmogoria is one of my favorite words and Phasmophobia is one of RE's more average musicals in terms of music, so I combined 'em to make a cheesy ghost movie.</p><p>Also I eat my candy wrappers, and other people give me their wrappers 'cause the think I throw them away lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Request: Poly hatzgang confessions maybe?</p><p> </p><p>maybe so 0-0</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The boys all left the candy shop with orders in hand. Ross was shivering slightly.</p><p>"Maybe next time you won't wear a thin polo in January." Robert shot him a sly look.</p><p>"Don't patronize me. I left my jacket in my locker."</p><p>Robert slipped his big green one off, forcing it around Ross' shoulders. "Uh-- dude, you don't have to--"</p><p>"I know. I'm volunteering."</p><p>Both boys blushed lightly, trailing a bit behind Roy.</p><p>*Augh... they're so cute together.*</p><p>*And they'd be even cuter with me.*</p><p>He loved Ross; his apathetic demeanor hid a goofy, talkative kid with an unsatiable curiosity. But Robert? He was a sweetheart, who knew all the right things to say, and he was funny and *so* kind. He was unable to choose one-- they were both amazing in different ways.</p><p>"Roy!"</p><p>He jumped, turning around quickly.</p><p>"Did you even hear us?"</p><p>"Uh... no."</p><p>Ross smirked. "We asked if there's anybody you like."</p><p><em>What timing. </em>"Did you two ask each other first?"</p><p>"No...?" Robert replied, offput harshly. "I asked Ross and he said he wanted your answers first."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Just answer the question." Robert shivered. "Quickly. I wanna go inside."</p><p>Roy looked around before settling back on the two boys in front of him.</p><p>"...y'all."</p><p>Their eyes widened, and Roy jumped to finish his "sentence", fighting the blush that was slinking onto his face.</p><p>"Y'all... are gonna hate the answer!" he grinned nervously.</p><p>"Dare us," Ross said, still unconvinced that Roy hadn't answered.</p><p>Roy sauntered up to them, putting on a big bravado before jabbing both index fingers into the chests of Ross and Robert. "I didn't stutter, did I?"</p><p> </p><p>The other two looked at each other, then back at Roy, whose face was turning red out of embarrassment/shame/whatever other emotions were coursing through his body at that very moment.</p><p>Robert was the first one to break the silence. "<em>Finally, </em>someone says it."</p><p>"S-Says what?" Roy stammered, bravado failing him.</p><p>"Just how <em>obvious </em>it is that you're into us," he laughs, hugging Roy tightly. "So I'll go next: what Roy said."</p><p>
  <em>What?!</em>
</p><p>Ross joined in the hug, albeit with his hands in <strike>his</strike> Robert's pockets, oversize jacket making him look very small. "I was wondering when it would come to this."</p><p>Roy, who'd been trying to form a sentence this whole time, forced himself out of Rob's grip. "Y-you guys knew this whole time? And you never said anything about it?"</p><p>"There was never a good time to," Ross shrugged, unable to keep the grin off his face now. "But now there is, so we are."</p><p>The boy in stripes started laughing. He couldn't think of anything else to do.</p><p>"Come on," Robert said, leading the other two down the street. "Mom called in for pizza earlier. Let's do another game night!"</p><p>"Alright," Roy chided, following him. "But if I beat you at DK Jungle, we have to finish <em>Phasmogoria."</em></p><p>"Not on your <em>life, </em>Thompson!"</p><p>"Then step up your <em>game, </em>Ashe!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope this reads well!</p><p>I'm not too good with poly stuff (I don't hate it it's just hard to write) so I'm hopin it's good!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Lemon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Request: Hihihi!! Can I request some good ol´ poly hatzgang comforting Roy about his uncle? Feel like it would be some nice hurt/comfort material...,, thanks in advance!! :DD &lt;3</p><p>Also request: I was kinda thinking about something like y'know how in The Stars episode Robert and Ross explained to Roy how his uncle r@ping him was wrong?<br/>I was kinda thinking about the aftermath, like the emotional support needed and given between the hat children.<br/>Maybe just kinda sad fluff or something? Idk.</p><p>I accidentally wrote too much expo for request 1, but whoever said request 2 saved me from deleting it 8)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Quick disclaimer, but Roy's uncle is... not a very good person. He does nasty things. If you're not too keen on reading that, you'll probably want to wait this one out 8)</p><p>Also this got way more expositional than I intended. There is a LOT of Roy character-building. And also my first attempt at writing legit gore, not just "Rob broke his nose on Monster's gut" so lmk if it works</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Thompson Manor was a conventionally creepy location; tall, dead trees surrounding it, seclusion from the rest of the town, and its general appearance were more than enough to keep anyone away from the place. And it did-- nobody ever went near it, and the occasional screams that echoed down the hill solidified the rumors that there was a ghost.</p><p>The screams, however, weren't from a ghost. Or any other creepy creature that goes <em>bump </em>in the night. No, they were the pained shrieks of a preteen boy, desperately begging for his uncle to back off of him.</p><p>"Uncle Phil," the boy would say, tears pricking his eyes and blurring his vision, "I don't want you to touch me... it feels <em>wrong </em>and it hurts really bad!"</p><p>"Leroy," the man would say, giving him an immaculate smile, "that's just a part of life."</p><p>Then he would force his mouth onto Leroy's, even as he was fought, and kiss him harshly. "Nobody has to know. You can keep it a secret."</p><p>"B-But I--" And he would be silenced, Phil's fingers shoved into his mouth and keeping him from making any noise. "You're so disrespectful, Leroy. It would do you some good to learn your place."</p><p>After another day of fighting his uncle's actions, and failing, Leroy would stumble back home, his whole body throbbing, and just stand in the shower and let the water scald him red-- anything to numb the feeling of degradation doing acrobatics in his gut. He'd get out of the bathroom after an hour, normally fluffy curls hanging limp on his neck, and throw himself in bed and hope to recover the next day.</p><p> </p><p>This went on for years-- four of them, to be exact, until he mentioned it once to his friends, Ross and Robert. </p><p>"Oh, really?" he sneered, at two small children who'd done nothing but walk in front of him. "'Cause <em>I </em>heard there's a spooky party in the house on the hill!"</p><p>They looked at each other in sheer excitement. "A spooky party on Spooky Month!" they cheered before running off to the manor.</p><p>
  <em>"That's where my uncle takes me."</em>
</p><p>The words slipped out of his mouth before he even realized it, and he froze in place.</p><p>Robert opened his mouth to speak, but paused, not even knowing what the right words were in this situation. "Wh... what?"</p><p>"I--" Roy didn't know what to do. He'd been told to keep it a secret-- that people just wouldn't understand. "...Just kidding."</p><p>"No-no-no-no-no, <em>Roy, </em>that's not a 'just kidding'." Ross' hazel eyes were a deep brown with concern. "That's, like... dude. For real?"</p><p>Roy's knee-jerk reaction was just to laugh, which made the quip even more suspicious to Rob. "Roy, that's... that's not cool. Is your uncle actually doing things to you?"</p><p>"S-So what if he is?!" the boy shrieked, backing away from the others. </p><p><em>"So,</em> your physical, mental, and emotional health are all at stake!" Ross said, almost angry at Roy. "Your-- literally, your uncle could kill you, and you wouldn't even know about it!"</p><p>Roy began to retort, but Robert stepped in. "Ross is right, dude. We're gonna have to get authorities involved in this." He pulled out his phone, but Roy slapped it out of his hand.</p><p>"Stop antagonizing us, Roy!" he shouted, picking it up and examining it for cracks. "It's <em>wrong!"</em></p><p>"What do you <em>mean </em>it's wrong?!" Roy snapped, blinking back tears that dared to fall.</p><p>He never got to say anything else about it, because just then, some sort of <em>abomination </em>touched him on the shoulder, and he saw something in its Eyes... something that made his gut churn and his head spin.</p><p><em>"So," Phil said sweetly, standing behind a kid. He was short, with sky-blue eyes and red-brown curls. He wore no shirt, and his body was covered in small bruises. A thin striped sweater was in Phil's hand, and the kid-- </em>himself, Roy realized with horror--<em> was clutching at his own chest, trying to hide his skin. "Roy. I've heard you've turned eighteen. Big boy, now, aren't you?"</em></p><p>
  <em>"Uncle Phil," he breathes, voice broken and dead, like he'd been screaming his lungs out. "I don't want you to touch me."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Aw, c'mon, buddy!" the man says, leaning over his shoulder. His hand dips down the jeans on Roy, and he jolts in panic. "Ah-- Stop!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You'll be okay. Just a little birthday celebration." He slowly begins unbuttoning the fly, and the kid starts flat-out crying.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It h-hurts! It's... it's wrong, Uncle Phil. You know that! Please! <strong>Don't touch me!" </strong>he yelps, pulling away and slapping the man in the face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"...Roy, we talked about this. Attacking a grown adult is unacceptable behavior." The syrupy tone of his voice is gone completely, and there's a red, hand-shaped mark on his jaw.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Roy sobs, shuddering as he backs away from Phil. "I don't care if you're an adult now. You're still my nephew, and you still haven't learned how to control yourself."</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>"I'm going to have to teach you a lesson."</em> </strong>
</p><p>Roy's brain short-circuited, and he fell backwards onto the pavement. <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749635/chapters/73231521#workskin">x</a></p><p> </p><p>Some time later, his mother gave him the news. "I'm gonna be off for a work trip. You're gonna stay with Phillip 'til I get back."</p><p>Roy nearly screamed right there, but he steadied his voice enough to say "How long is that?"</p><p>"Does it matter?" she snapped, not even looking in his direction, instead studying herself in a mirror. "He's comin' to pick you up in an hour. Go get dayclothes an' crap."</p><p>"Yes, ma'am." She failed to see her son crumple into a ball as he staggered into his room to pack overnight supplies.</p><p>Fifty-six minutes later, an expensive car rolled into the driveway of their bungalow. "<em>LE</em><em>ROY! </em>Get your butt outside, boy!"</p><p>"Yes ma'am, I-I'm coming," he answered meekly, slinking out from his room and into their driveway. "Bye, Mama."</p><p>There was no answer.</p><p>"Hey, buddy!" Phil said, fooling nobody. "Come on in, hop up front. I cleaned the seat out for ya."</p><p>"No. ...thank you, sir," Roy replied softly, opening the back door. "I-I'd rather sit in the back."</p><p>Phil leaned in, pulling his glasses down to make deathly serious eye contact with his nephew. "Front seat, Leroy."</p><p>"...yes, sir."</p><p>He held his Walmart bag of belongings in his lap firmly, yet Phil wouldn't even leave him alone for the ten-minute car ride to his house.</p><p>"U-Uncle Phil, sir, please d-don't... touch me."</p><p>"What's the matter, boy?" the man said curtly. "You talking back to an adult?"</p><p>"No sir...."</p><p>"Last I checked, Leroy, it was adults who were in charge of kids. Adults know better."</p><p>"Sorry, sir." Hot tears rolled down his face in agony. <em>Adults </em>do <em>know better, Uncle Phil. They know better than to take advantage of childrens' trust in them. </em></p><p>But he said nothing.</p><p> </p><p>"It's late, buddy," Phil said at about six o'clock. He'd been remarkably distant all day, and Roy was just sitting upstairs in the guest room, watching whatever was on Disney XD. "You should probably get in bed soon."</p><p>"Uncle Phil, I... I don't think I wanna do anything tomorrow. I'm... kinda sick, actually. I'd like to just be in bed... sir."</p><p>"I'll pick up some cough drops on my way to the bank. Go on to bed, Leroy." His voice was sleazy enough to make Roy's fib reality. </p><p>"Yes sir. G-G'night."</p><p>"See you in the morning, buddy." He left the room with a wink.</p><p> </p><p>Later that night, when he was almost asleep, Roy heard the door creak open, and he bolted awake, clutching the violet sheets to his body like a lifeline.</p><p>"Leroy, buddy, are you up?"</p><p>Roy was silent. He couldn't have answered even if he wanted to; every joint in his being was stuck fast with fear.</p><p>"Arright," the man replied huskily, shutting the door behind him.</p><p>Roy felt all the blood drain from his body as the covers were slunk off his figure, but he didn't dare move. He felt his shirt being tugged up off his stomach, but he didn't dare move. He even heard the sound of a belt falling down to the ground, but he didn't dare move.</p><p>Until he found his chance.</p><p>He sat up in a flash, startling Phil, and sunk his teeth into his arm. <em>Hard.</em></p><p>Phil screamed, and Roy clamped down even harder, tasting iron. <strong><em>"You out of your mind, boy?!!"</em></strong></p><p>"No!" Roy spat, blood still on his lips from Phil's arm. Phil shuffled his pants back up in half a second, grabbing his belt and snapping it in his hands. In a mad rush of adrenaline, he reeled backwards and punched the older man anywhere his fists could hit before Phil could even touch him. As gross as it was, he even managed to slip his nails into the bite wound on Phil's forearm and lacerate it, making him shriek in pain. He was done. Done putting up with the abuse. Done thinking that all adults are right. Done being a doormat.</p><p>"You're out of <em>your </em>mind! You're <em>sick, </em>Phil! You're a nasty, two-faced lyin'--" and, despite everything he'd ever been told, he rolled into a tirade of obscenities, caught in a snowball of impulsive decisions. He landed a hit for every word that came out of his mouth and, even when Phil had stopped moving, he didn't hold back until <em>he </em>decided that it was enough.</p><p>His chest was heaving as he collapsed onto the bloodstained carpet. There were a few scattered teeth on the floor, as well as some sort of fluid draining from his ear. Probably important. Fine. Let him die here.</p><p> </p><p>Roy opened his window, staring nervously at the two-story drop. Either risk his life falling out of a window, or have to be with Phil when he came to....</p><p>He hit the ground hard, trying to land on his feet and squat. Ross told him once that a landing like that would minimize the chance of breaking his legs. He hurt, but nothing was broken. Good enough.</p><p>It was drizzly outside, and the mountain breeze was chilling his core as he wandered through town, looking for somewhere to hide out for a bit. Eventually, he found himself at the candy store.</p><p> </p><p>He ran inside, only to be met by Kevin. "Oh my g-- <em>what the #$%@ happened?!"</em></p><p>"Whaddya mean-- oh." He hadn't noticed the blood on his sweater. Or the bruise forming on his right hand from the punch to Phil's ribs. "Don't worry about it. It's not mine."</p><p>Kevin looked horrified. "Say, could I borrow your phone real quick?"</p><p>With shaky hands, Kevin handed off his personal phone. <em>Well, I </em>meant <em>the company phone, but whatever.</em></p><p>"Ashe residence, Ross Zachary speaking."</p><p>"Hey, it's Roy."</p><p>"Roy?" Ross sounded like he was nearly asleep.</p><p>"Yeah, uh... is Rob still awake?"</p><p>"Nah, he passed out about an hour ago."</p><p>"Don't wake 'im up. Just get ready for me to come by, okay?"</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Just trust me. I don't have time to explain it right now."</p><p>"Uh... arright. See you when you get here."</p><p>He ended the call, handing Kevin back his phone. "Hey, if Officer Thompson comes by, I don't exist, arright?"</p><p>"A-Alright, yup, absolutely," the candyman stammered, still shaken by the bloodied appearance of one of his most loyal customers.</p><p> </p><p>Ross was researching the emotional benefits of having a cat when he heard a soft knock at Robert's door. Apparently, Robert heard it too. "Whoozat?"</p><p>"Roy."</p><p>"At this hour?"</p><p>"It's only, like, 10:30. You're just old."</p><p>"Why is Roy at my house at 10:30 at night, Ross?" He wasn't even being playful like normal. </p><p>"He didn't tell me. He said he'd explain when he got here." Ross was down the stairs before Robert could retort.</p><p>"'Sup, dude-- <em>oh my <strong>ghostbusters."</strong></em></p><p>"Yeah, Kevin said the same thing." Roy rolled his eyes at Ross' dumb euphemism.</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"No. He dropped an F-bomb in my face."</p><p>"Wouldn't be Kevin otherwise."</p><p>"He's vulgar to you?"</p><p>"He's brother to me." They were up the stairs and in Robert's room.</p><p>"Roy, what's--? <em>?!!" </em></p><p>Robert was not amused by the nastiness Roy brought him. "Roy! What on earth-- here, I've got a clean shirt you can wear, and you can go wash yourself in the bathroom."</p><p>"Robert, just... not yet."</p><p>"Wh...?" </p><p>"I messed up. I messed up real bad. But someone else messed up too."</p><p>For his twiggy physique, Robert was actually really strong. Sometimes, this was reflected in how he treated people, like now, as he cradled Roy in his arms and sat him on his bed. "What happened?"</p><p>"I... Do you..." He leaned into Robert's touch. Soft. Genuine. There was no reason for him to hurt Roy. "D-Do you remember that night... when I sent those two little losers up to the manor?"</p><p>"I do." Ross sat beside them, leaning his head on Robert's shoulder.</p><p>"A-And... I said something about Uncle Phil and you guys..."</p><p>"Yeah," Robert replied quietly, letting the smaller boy curl up in his lap.</p><p>"...It was true. Th' whole thing. He's been... It's been like that for four years. A-And--" his voice cracked. Ross looked at Robert, who looked back with the same pained expression.</p><p>"And?"</p><p>"And Mama was gonna make me stay with him. Sh-She doesn't believe me." He didn't care how awful this was; he was <em>not </em>about to cry in front of Ross and Robert.</p><p>"So when he... touched me again... I beat 'im up real hard. I concussed him, and I think I mighta... done something worse."</p><p>"Roy..." Robert was slowly curling his arms around Roy, and the younger boy finally let his guard slip, bunching his knees to his face as the dam gave way. "I-I wanted t' hurt him, b-but... I don't know! I'm sorry--"</p><p>"Roy, there's no reason to apologize." Robert was firm, but not demanding like Phil was. "You stood up for yourself. And you had the guts to tell us. Those are two major achievements."</p><p>"Rob's right, dude." Ross was holding his hand, and Roy didn't want to let go. "You're safe here. Do you want me to... let anyone else know?"</p><p>"I... I do, but I don't. You get me?"</p><p>"Y-Yeah, I do." Phillip Thompson had connections, and, if he woke up, a huge grudge with his nephew that all three boys doubted would end without blood being spilled.</p><p>"You want me to just holdja?"</p><p>"Please."</p><p>They all sat there for a bit, Roy shaking in Rob's embrace as the adrenaline crashed. "I prob'ly killed a man tonight. I didn't mean to. I didn't.. know. Y'all were right. I should've... called someone, or somethin'..."</p><p>Gently, Ross pulled his hand out of Roy's. "I'll be right back. 'Kay, dude?"</p><p>"Please don't be long."</p><p>"I'll be quick, Roy."</p><p>He left to call authorities-- specifically, authorities that weren't involved with Phil. </p><p>"Hey, um, this is Ross Zachary, and I'd like to report a corrupt cop on the force. ...No, he's not involved here. ...Phil-- Phillip Thompson. Yes ma'am, that one. ...Uh, sexual harassment, and abuse. Is bribery a crime? ...Alright, then, bribery too. ...Yes, ma'am, thank you ma'am."</p><p>He came back into the room with a packet of Lemonheads. "I'll call your mom in the morning and tell her that Phil let you stay with us, okay?"</p><p>"Yeah, th-that works." Roy was quieter now, and it seemed like he'd calmed down a bit.</p><p>"Wanna watch a movie?" Robert asked him gently.</p><p>"Could we play a game instead?"</p><p>"Which one?"</p><p>"Cards Against Humanity."</p><p>"Sure. I gotta put you down, just for a second."</p><p>"I don't mind."</p><p>Robert placed him on the bed, and he sucked on the Lemonheads Ross brought him. When he left, Roy tugged on Ross' arm.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I heard you call the cops."</p><p>"Mm." Ross didn't quite know how to react to that.</p><p>"Thanks, though. I know what I said, but you... you did somethin' real smart."</p><p>"Alright, then. You're welcome."</p><p>Robert returned with a box of cards, and shuffled them around before handing them out.</p><p>"For my next trick, I will pull <em>blank </em>out of <em>blank. </em>Ross judges."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>title is not an fnf reference thank you</p><p>also sorry this took so long but i really really hope it's okay</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. amogus (crackfic)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>request: Roy commits suicide because the only thing he sees is Among Us.</p><p>i am so serious when i say "do not read this"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>roy is an adult now and hates the internet. all he sees now is among us cadets.</p><p>trash can? sus</p><p>that one lego piece? mega sus</p><p>his pp? sussest</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>brruh all isee is fkn amongus stupid sus cadets stupid memes ah</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>roy its 2 am why you tellin me this</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>imma kill myself if i see one more amogus</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>good riddance lmao</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>ross u aint helpin</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>thats how i live brotha</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>stfu kys</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>no u first &lt;3</strong>
</p><p>and roy made an agry tiktok about it because he was tired of it</p><p>"stop posting about among us!" he shouted. "i'm tired of seeing it! my friends on tiktok send me memes. on discord it's f**kin memes-- i was in: a server, right? and <em><strong>ALL</strong></em> the channels were just among us stuff! i<br/>
i showed my champion underwear to my boyfriend, and the logo, i flipped it, and i said<br/>
'hey ross, when the underwear sUs' haha! <strong>ding </strong><em>ding </em><strong>ding</strong> <em>ding</em> <strong>ding</strong> <em>ding</em> <strong>ding</strong>, <em>ding</em><strong>ding</strong><em>ding</em>.<br/>
i f**kin looked at a trashcan, I said<br/>
'That's a bit sUsSy~'<br/>
i looked at my p<strong><em>E</em></strong>nuS, i think of the astronaut's helmet and i go <br/>
p<em><strong>E</strong></em>nus?! more like p<em><strong>EE</strong></em>n-sUs!"</p><p>and he screamed and then ended the tiktok and stabbed himself and he died</p><p>the end</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ross found the body<br/>he then discovered that he was a necrophiliac</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Pictures (Explicit)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Request: So, because Ross was horny, they sneak in to Skid's house to get pictures of Lila naked to masturbate to.<br/>And Skid tries to stop them<br/>Also, can it feature the iconic line of, "I'm taking this to the bushes"?</p><p>weird flex but I'm into it<br/></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>please read the request. also the tags for chapter 15.<br/>twist ending! not gonna spoil but i am warning for it. it's got some weird milf connotations but that's all 8)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>beaniebaby: </strong>Yall is it bad that I'm horny?</p><p><strong>yescapbbb: </strong>i think we're kinda used to that tbh</p><p><strong>beaniebaby: </strong>It gets worse</p><p><strong>bobertmyboy: </strong>How could u make that worse???</p><p><strong>beaniebaby: </strong>Promise not to tell</p><p><strong>yescapbbb: </strong>aight</p><p><strong>bobertmyboy: </strong>Don't say anythin stupid</p><p><strong>beaniebaby: </strong>I'm horny for ms Parker</p><p><em><strong>yescapbbb</strong> </em> <em>has signed out.</em></p><p><strong>bobertmyboy: </strong>Skid's mom??????</p><p><strong>beaniebaby: </strong>No his daughter</p><p><strong>beaniebaby: </strong>YES SKID'S MOM</p><p><strong>bobertmyboy: </strong>Weird flex, but I get it</p><p><strong> <em>yescapbbb</em> </strong> <em> has signed in.</em></p><p><strong>yescapbbb: </strong>bruh wtf?</p><p><strong>beaniebaby: </strong>You take a look at her and tell me that's weird</p><p><strong>yescapbbb: </strong>IT IS WEIRD </p><p><strong>bobertmyboy: </strong>Yeah,,, I gotta side with Roy on this one</p><p><strong>beaniebaby: </strong>Imma go in her house and take pics of her</p><p><strong>bobertmyboy: </strong>NVM WIAT FOR ME</p><p>
  <em><strong>bobertmyboy </strong>has signed out.</em>
</p><p><strong> <em>yescapbbb </em></strong> <em>has signed out.</em></p><p><strong> <em>beaniebaby</em> </strong> <em> has signed out.</em></p><p> </p><p>Ross closed his computer, ignoring the growing tightness in his pants as he slipped outside with his phone. It was early in the morning, and Robert was in a pair of cherry-red sweatpants and a tanktop.</p><p>"What's your plan here?" he panted, <em>not at all</em> staring at the blatant bulge in Ross' jeans. That definitely wasn't on his radar in the <em>slightest. </em></p><p>"Exactly what I said on the call. I'm gonna catch her in the shower, probably."</p><p>"Why there?"</p><p>"Well, I can't exactly ask her to strip for me."</p><p>Neither of them had their hats on. Robert had never seen Ross without his hat on, either. "D-Do you have a mullet?"</p><p>"Wha-- oh." He consciously ruffled his hair out of style, leaving him with bangs in his face. "Yeah... there's a reason I usually wear the beanie."</p><p>"Old hairdo?"</p><p>"I wanna grow it out. I dunno what I was thinking."</p><p> </p><p>They went down to the only house decorated for Halloween-- despite the fact that it was July. "What time is it?"</p><p>"Uh, tch... 4:37."</p><p>"You think she's awake by now?"</p><p>"We'll be fine. If not, we can just hide out in their basement." He pulled a bobby pin out of his hair, opening their front lock.</p><p>Robert glanced at him. "How do you know they have a basement?"</p><p>"Skid told me."</p><p>"I told you what?!"</p><p> </p><p>The teen boys nearly jumped out of their skin, whipping around to find the source of whoever spoke. "Over here, losers."</p><p>The light flicked on, and they saw a kid. A small kid. With a bob cut? Who was this?</p><p>"Uh... Who are you?" Robert stammered, torn between looking at the kid's angry face and Ross' <em>completely unattractive </em>flushed expression.</p><p>"You don't-- ugh." The kid whipped out a white cloth, pulling it over their head. A skeleton head. <em>Skid!</em></p><p>"Oh, you're... Skid," Ross breathed softly. "You look way different without the costume."</p><p>"You two look way different without the hats," he replied, taking off the mask. "Where's Stripes?"</p><p>"Who?"</p><p>"That's what Pump calls you guys. Polo, Jacket, and Stripes. You never told us your names."</p><p>"Uh, I'm Ross, and this is Robert." Ross pointed to the other boy. "And Stripes is Roy."</p><p>"Why isn't he here?"</p><p>"He's asleep." <em>That is a good question, actually. Maybe he's too good for breaking and entering.</em></p><p>"Alright, <em>Ross," </em>he drawled, marching up to him, "why're you in my house?"</p><p>"Uh, c-'cause it's... Spooky Month?"</p><p>"I know you don't like Spooky Month." <em>Dangit. </em></p><p>Robert stepped in before Ross did something stupid. "We wanna get pictures of your mom, for a school magazine thing."</p><p>Ross nearly passed out from holding in his laughter.</p><p>"It's July!" Skid snorted. </p><p>"S-Summer... extension. High school stuff."</p><p>"Oh, okay!" He brightened up immediately. "I'll go get her--"</p><p>"NO!" both boys shouted, making Skid jump. "It's... for an article about... sleeping."</p><p>"Can't you just look it up on the internet?"</p><p>"School rules say no."</p><p>"Alright," Skid sighed, defeated. "But don't wake her up, or she'll be mad at me."</p><p>"G'night, Skid." Ross elbowed Robert as they made their way up the stairs. "Ow! What?"</p><p>"You were <em>this close</em> to blowing my cover."</p><p>"You look like you'd rather me blow something else."</p><p><strong><em>"What?!" </em></strong>Ross hissed, quietly opening doors to find Lila's room.</p><p>"You think that thing's invisible?" Robert brushed his hand across Ross' bulge, who turned to him with an exasperated growl. </p><p>"You didn't have to bring it up."</p><p>Then it clicked. "Rob, have you been staring at it this whole time?"</p><p>"No. Not this <em>whole</em> time...."</p><p>He found Lila's room, and pressed a hand to Robert's chest. "This conversation is not over."</p><p>Rob swallowed thickly in response, letting his eyes adjust to the dark of her room.</p><p> </p><p>"Is she in here?"</p><p>"I don't see her." They walked in, and Ross opened his camera.</p><p>"Her bathroom light is on. Maybe she's in there?"</p><p>They edged their way to the side room, where they could hear Lila singing in the shower. "<em>One normal night is a perilous trick/Normal is hard to attain~"</em></p><p>"Come with me," Ross whispered, opening the lock with his nail. <em>"Children are crazy and parents are quick/Passions are hard to explain..."</em></p><p>"Wh-Why?!"</p><p>"Rather be guilty and guilty than accessory and guilty. Go big or go home." Fair.</p><p>
  <em>"But this is their moment, and this is your chance/So if you don't want to remain, start singing of--"</em>
</p><p>Ross tripped over his shoelace and, in a moment of brilliance, snatched up Lila's shower curtain to save himself. That failed, and he ended up ripping the curtain off the rod.</p><p>"Oh, goodness."</p><p> </p><p><em>This is it, </em>Ross thought, not daring to sit up. <em>She's gonna call the cops on me. This is how I die. Mom won't even bail me out...</em></p><p>"Are you okay?" she asked softly. "You kinda ate my floor. It happens, I'm just teasing."</p><p>Tentatively, he sat up. "U-Uh, sssssssorry."</p><p>"You're flushed," Lila observed, still <em>very much</em> in the shower and <em>very much</em> unclothed. "Oh, is it 'cause-- I get it." She turned off the water, slipping on a towel.</p><p>"That's... that makes it a li-little easier." Ross' second head was throbbing against his fly, but he ignored it.</p><p>"Can I ask what you boys are in here for?"</p><p>Ross opened his mouth to speak, but Rob beat him to it.</p><p>"To get pictures of you to beat meat to." He pointed to the black-haired boy in front of him. "Ross' idea."</p><p>
  <em>"Robert Thomas Ashe--"</em>
</p><p>"Ross? Ross and Robert?" Lila asked, almost playfully. "Aren't you the boys that roughed Skid and Pump up a few months back?"</p><p>"Uh..." When you break into a woman's bathroom to take pictures of her, this isn't the standard reaction. As such, Robert and Ross were currently short-circuiting.</p><p>"Hyup," Robert said, clapping Ross' shoulder. "That was us. Guilty as charged. Sorry about that. I won't do it again."</p><p>"Well, you seem like decent kids," she replied lightly, brushing past them to leave the bathroom. <em>Decent kids? This lady's as cracked as her son is.</em></p><p>"Here. If you promise not to bully my boys anymore, you can take these with you." She had a fan of printed images in her hand. Printed <em>nudes. </em></p><p>"I-- Yup, yes, promise, swear, all that nonsense, <em>holy crap." </em>Ross bit his lip, glancing between the pictures and the MILF in front of him. "Thank you!"</p><p>Robert stole one of them. "Hey!"</p><p>"You get all those ones. I'm takin' <em>this </em>to the bushes."</p><p>"Oh, please," she laughed, rifling through her drawer. "You could always just ask. Although, I <em>would</em> appreciate one of you fixing my curtain."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this does not take place in my canon or in Pelo's canon. this is standalone, please do not think I think of any of the characters like this lmao</p><p>also sorry for the lack of roy, but 13+14 were focused on him and i wanted a break lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Love Letter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Roy's found that he has an admirer. They keep sending him letters in his locker, written in nigh-illegible cursive. He needs to find out who's behind this, especially because his friends seem to be hiding the answer.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this do be a 3K slowburn in one chapter doe<br/>also sorry this took forever! I had like 3 plot twists in mind and I really wanted to utilize all of them and I hate my perfectionist brain</p><p>OH SHOOT IF ORGOT<br/>Request: basically either roy or ross receives A BUNCH OF well-made love letters on their locker. . ANYWAYS this goes on for weeks and the letters get more and more lovey dovey and roy or ross cant take it anymore and want to date the person IMMEDIATELY<br/>person receiving the letters tries to find this mf and why are they so cheesy</p><p>Hi cosmicoreos, i am very sorry but this got yfdhsxhfejkdsncb WILDLY off track but it still has the gist<br/>(prepare yoself for sadness tho)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>February 14th, 2012</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>To Roy Thompson;</em> </span><br/>
<span class="u"> <em>I've been crushing on you bad for a while now, and </em> </span><br/>
<span class="u"> <em>as much as I'd like to tell you how I feel, I'm worried</em> </span><br/>
<span class="u"> <em>you won't see me the same way. Just accept this letter</em> </span><br/>
<span class="u"> <em>as a token of appreciation from somebody afar, okay?</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Love, Your Secret Admirer</em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="u"></span>The coral-colored paper dropped onto his floor when Roy opened his locker. His face flushed as he read it, and he stuffed it into his pocket and tried not to think about it for the rest of the day. At lunch, when he pulled out his phone, it slipped onto the floor, grabbing the attention of his best friend, Robert. "Ooh! Who's this for?"</p><p>"Rob, no," Roy replied flatly, snatching the card. </p><p>"Seriously, <em>who's </em>the lucky person?"</p><p>"Me. Someone put it in my locker before school today." He opened it up and reread it, his cheeks reheating before Robert stole it again. "Hey!"</p><p>"Ohh, <em>brother. </em>Ha-- what nerd writes like this?" Robert laughed. </p><p>"Like what?"</p><p>Roy's other friend, Ross, sat down with them, extremely intrigued by the conversation. "Did you write some sappy card, Roy?"</p><p>"N-No! Good gravy, you people think I'm mushy. Some <em>bozo</em> wrote me this and I have no idea who."</p><p>Ross read the card intently. "Oh man, they dotted their I's with hearts. This is serious. Also, do you <em>really</em> think they're a bozo?"</p><p>"No, just... a word. Bozo, dude, nerd, guy, it's all the same to me." He blushed deeper, putting the card away again.</p><p>"Any ideas who it might be?" Robert asked, leaning in and hushing.</p><p>"It's probably someone I know. But that's you two. It's not one of y'all two, is it?"</p><p>Rob and Ross both smirked, Ross more out of fear than amusement. "Not that we know of, uh, right, Rob?"</p><p>"Yeah, no. Not from me. Is there anyone else that could've given it to you?"</p><p>Roy had three suspects, and each one was pretty plausible: Roza Harris in his 2nd block, Freddy Anderson in 4th, and Keith Fierro in homeroom.</p><p>"I would say either Roza, Freddy, or Keith, but I can't, like... <em>choose</em> one. It could be any of them."</p><p>"Really? Freddy doesn't strike me as sappy." Ross fiddled with his nails as he spoke, seemingly ripping off the ends instead of biting them like a normal person.</p><p>"Well, less sappy, more overdramatic. And this is pretty overdramatic. I mean-- <em>'token of appreciation'--</em> that's a little flowery." Roy laughed. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I like the card. It's just kinda goofy, in my opinion."</p><p>Rob nodded. "I would just ask them. You like any of them?"</p><p>Roy sputtered. "Um... shoot, man, I dunno. Maybe?"</p><p>Ross stopped disassociating long enough to help Roy. "If you could imagine you and them as longterm, then yes."</p><p>Roy thought. He couldn't see any of them as partners for a long time. One of his friends was gonna be heartbroken, and it was gonna suck. "No, then. Not really. I'mma have to reject someone an' I don't even know who." He groaned, putting his head in his hands. </p><p>Robert glanced at Ross, who looked really insulted for whatever reason. "I'm sure they'll understand. That's life, isn't it?"</p><p>"What, putting yourself out there only to be crushed into dust and forever burdened by the guilt of your own decisions?" Ross growled. </p><p>"Well, jeez, dude! No need to be butthurt about it. It's not even your card."</p><p>"Yeah... yeah, I guess you're right." The black-haired boy shrunk back, a faraway look in his eyes. "I just... I know what that feels like. I told someone I liked him once and... did not get a pleasant end result. I don't want it to happen again."</p><p>Roy felt like he was gonna puke. He didn't even know how to reject someone, let alone a friend. It was gonna be awful. "Who was it, Ross?"</p><p>"Someone back in Louisiana. Y'all wouldn't know 'im." His clipped response begged to change the subject. "Anyway, I bought y'all some chocolates. I forgot to mention it, but here!"</p><p> </p><p>The next few days passed with little fanfare, until Roy remembered to ask his friends whose card it was. He approached Freddy before his 4th period started. "Hey, uh, Freddy?"</p><p>"Oh, hey Roy!" he said, grinning like an idiot. "You won't believe what I did last night, I was playing Breath of the Wild and--"</p><p>"Fred, Freddy, hey, uh, one second," Roy cut in, interrupting him before he got too far gone. "Uh, someone put this in my locker a few days ago... it wouldn't happen to be yours, would it?"</p><p>Freddy took one look at the card, not even bothering to read it before giving it back. "Nah, man. I hate the color. Not to judge, just not a fan."</p><p>"Ah." At least he knew who it wasn't. "Any ideas who it might be?"</p><p>"Uh, no. Not that I know. 'Cept maybe Ross... Ross Zechariah? That his name?"</p><p>"Zachary."</p><p>"<em>Zachary, </em>that's right. Anyway, he seems like that type of guy."</p><p>"I already asked him, and he said no."</p><p>"Eh, that's my only guess. Good luck finding 'em, though." He left before Roy could respond.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Feb. 21st, 2012</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Hey, Roy. Me again.<br/>
I really, really like you, but I'm nervous about<br/>
you not liking me back. I said that already, I know,<br/>
but I just want to keep giving you these letters,<br/>
since I like making people feel loved. Have a good day!</em> </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Still, Your Secret Admirer</em> </span>
</p><p>"You guys aren't gonna believe this," Roy said as soon as the three sat down. "This kid wrote me another letter."</p><p>"Oh, really?" Ross gushed, leaning closer to Roy. "Lemme see lemme see lemme see!"</p><p>Robert read it over their shoulders, both of them <em>aww</em>ing before Ross gave it back. "That's so sweet."</p><p>The blonde boy fanned his nose mockingly. "You can smell the incredulosity radiating off of Roy."</p><p>"Incredulosity?" Ross parroted, furrowing his brows. "...Incredulousness."</p><p>"I hate 'ness'. 'Incredulosity' should be a word. Grammatically, it's possible."</p><p>"Okay, I get it! Nerds." Roy derailed the conversation before he got in over his head. "Freddy says it isn't him."</p><p>"So you haven't asked Roza or Keith?"</p><p>"I keep forgetting to," Roy replied, putting the coral-colored card in his pocket. "I can ask tomorrow, though. Also, Ross?"</p><p>Ross glanced at him, not looking but listening. "Freddy says he thinks it might be you."</p><p>Robert shook his head. "Believe me, if it were Ross, he'd've said something already."</p><p>"Yeah, I can't keep my mouth shut!" Ross laughed, cooling Roy's suspicions. </p><p>"I... can I be honest? I think it might be Roza. She's got no personal space, and keeps, like... trying to be <em>with </em>me. It's weird, I dunno."</p><p>Robert agreed. "I've seen her in the halls, she always asks me how you're doing and stuff."</p><p>"She talks to y'all?" Ross gawked. "Think she hates me. No clue why, I've never done anything to her."</p><p>Roy squirmed in his seat. "Can we talk about some'n else?"</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, Roy steeled his courage and talked to the broody boy in the back of his homeroom- Keith. "Uh, 'scuse me--"</p><p>"What." His voice was gruff, and he was the spitting image of an emo. "I, uh... someone gave this to me. Was it you?"</p><p>Keith took the card, reading through it before shaking his head. "Nope."</p><p>"Aw-- <em>dangit. </em>Thank y--"</p><p>"I know whose it is."</p><p>"Who?!" Roy gasped, a bit more desperately than intended.</p><p>"Not telling. But I'll give you a hint. Their name starts with R." He put it in Roy's palm delicately. "I put this in your locker, delivery, you know? But I don't like you."</p><p>"R? Uh, dude or lady? Or someone else?" His heart skipped a beat with the possibility of finding his perp.</p><p>"I'm no snitch, Thompson. You'll figure it out." The warning bell blared through the school, and Roy trudged back to his seat.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>March 15th, 2012</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"><em>If I could write a poem that tells you everything,</em><br/>
I'd write for many hours about the joy you bring.<br/>
You're cute, and really funny, I love to hear you sing.<br/>
I can't disclose my name, but I can tell you you're my king.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em>Love, R.</em> </span>
</p><p><span class="u"></span>After school, the three boys were in Robert's room. Rob was downstairs getting snacks, and the other two fell on the subject of the cards again.</p><p>"Ross, this is bad." Roy's face was flushed red. "Whoever this is... they're crazy for me. And..."</p><p>"And?" Ross replied, a tremor in his voice.</p><p>"I think I like them back. I-I don't know who it is, but... they love me, and nobody's ever done that before."</p><p>"Wow, really? That's... pretty awful, actually." He discreetly slipped his hand into Roy's. "Wh..."</p><p>"Just giving you this. D-Don't make it weird." In the brunette's hand was a Warhead. "Susie gave me this, I don't like 'em, though, so... <em>pff,</em> happy birthday."</p><p>"What is that, Sue's Warhead?" Robert asked, sitting down on the other side of Ross.</p><p>"Don't tell her I pawned it off." The blonde did the "zip-it-lock-it" gesture, and Roy popped the candy into his mouth. "<em>Ooh, </em>I forget how sour these things are. That's a kick."</p><p>"So... any news on the ol' Roy simp?"</p><p>"Keith said he delivered the last letter, but it's not him." He spoke around the lemon candy in his mouth, giving him a slight lisp. "And whoever it is starts with 'R'."</p><p>Rob and Ross shared a look for a second. "Who d'you--?"</p><p>"Ross."</p><p>Ross' hazel eyes bulged out of his head, and he choked on the food in his mouth. "<em>What?!!"</em></p><p>"You... you've been super weird about it! You write like this, Freddy said it might be you, and you and Rob... y'all..." He sighed, feeling actual tears come to his eyes. "I feel like you're keepin' me out of some loop." He stood up, trying to keep a straight face as it burned with anger. "...I need to go to the bathroom."</p><p>"I'm not-- we're... Roy..." Ross frantically glanced between Roy and Robert as the former ran out of the room, not sure where to start. Rob put a hand on his shoulder. "Just breathe. If you wanna tell him, tell him. If not, don't."</p><p>"I... I do, but I'm... petrified." Ross' head was spinning, and he couldn't focus on anything. "He thinks we're against him!"</p><p>"We're not. You know that."</p><p>"Robert... I love him. I really do. I don't wanna ruin what we have." Ross whined like a dog, tugging at his hair nervously. "I don't. I want 'im to be happy."</p><p>Robert sighed. Ross' anxiety was gonna kill him. "Do you want me to tell--"</p><p>"<strong><em>NO! </em></strong>No. Absolutely not." The smaller boy swallowed. "I'll talk it out with him. When he gets back, y'know."</p><p>The front door slammed shut, shaking the house.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>March 17th, 2012</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>I heard about what happened at Rob's house the other day.<br/>
I'm sorry that I've caused a lot of pain to you this way.<br/>
Your feelings mean a lot to me, so listen to my plea,<br/>
and know your friends are here to help. Just take it from me.</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Love you! R.</em>
  </span>
</p><p>Roy crumpled up the stupid card, that same stupid shade of orange-pink, and tossed it into the stupid trashcan. "Sick of this... Stupid cards, stupid admirer, stupid friends!" </p><p>He skipped 2nd period that day to hide in the bathroom and try and get a grip. To avoid Roza. Stupid suspect.<br/>
He stayed in the classroom during lunch, not wanting anything to do with Ross or Rob. Stupid backstabbing not-friends.<br/>
He left the school early, feeling sick to his stomach as he walked home. The sun was too bright for his blue eyes. Stupid life.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><strong>beaniebaby: </strong>Hey roy</p><p><strong>beaniebaby: </strong>are you okay? wanna make sure</p><p><strong>beaniebaby: </strong>didn't see you at luch today</p><p><strong>bobertmyboy: </strong>Ross he hasn't answered his phone since Tuesday</p><p><strong>beaniebaby: </strong>roy, please. I'm not trying to hurt you I swear!</p><p><strong>bobertmyboy: </strong>Ross.</p><p><strong>bobertmyboy: </strong>Give it a rest, dude.</p><p>
  <em>This number has been blocked. <br/>
</em>
</p><p>Roy left his house, walking down to the woods in defeat. He was sitting on a downed log when loud crunching of leaves dragged him back to reality.</p><p>"'Ey!"</p><p>He turned around to see two kids-- one with a dumb bowl cut, and one with a dumb afro. Skid and Pump.</p><p>"Buzz off, losers."</p><p>"What's that mean?" Pump asked sweetly, tugging on his arm.</p><p>"Where're your friends?" Skid said, not waiting for an answer.</p><p>"Where's your hat?"</p><p>"Why are you out here?"</p><p>"Why's your face all red?"</p><p>"Are you okay?"</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>POW!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Roy's fist made contact with Skid's right eye, knocking him down from the force of the impact. </p><p>"You little freaks! Just-- jus' go! Don't talk to me! Don't even look at me!" Roy yelled, ignoring the droplets that fell from his face and spotted his sweater.</p><p>"But--"</p><p>"GET OUT OF HERE!!!" he bellowed, and the kids left. He could hear them speaking even as they trotted out of the woods.</p><p>"Are you okay? It didn't hurt too bad, did it?"</p><p>"I-It hurts... but I shouldn't've asked so many questions."</p><p>"No, I asked a buncha questions too. I'm sorry."</p><p>"Don't feel bad, Pump. You're my friend. I can't be mad at you."</p><p>Roy broke down completely, sobbing into his arms as the sky darkened with sunset. He'd messed up. Real bad. </p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>April 2nd, 2012</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>I love you.<br/>
I need you to understand that.<br/>
I've been writing you these letters for two months.<br/>
And I finally got up the courage to tell you.<br/>
I'm sorry that I've destroyed our friendship.<br/>
I didn't mean to make you cry.<br/>
I didn't mean to hurt you.<br/>
I didn't mean to leave you on your own.<br/>
I meant to hold you, and kiss you,<br/>
and to make you feel like the luckiest kid in this school.<br/>
I'm terrified of you.<br/>
Even as I'm writing this, my hand is shaking.<br/>
But what I feel right now doesn't matter to me.<br/>
What matters to me is that you're happy.</em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Your no-longer-Secret Admirer, </em>
    <em>Ross S. Zachary</em>
  </span>
</p><p><span class="u"></span>Roy said nothing when he got to school early. He wore a violet T-shirt with no hat. His hair was wet, and it looked straight and greasy. He wore a white shoulder bag, and was pretending to fiddle with a locker a few doors down. Someone approached his locker, looking for him, and found nobody. He pulled a paper from his green pocket-- a folded paper, coral-colored, and slipped it into the locker slots. He brushed his blonde hair out of his face, careful not to mess with the makeup around his eyes, and left.</p><p>When he was out of sight, Roy opened his locker and read the card. </p><p>
  <em>Suspicions confirmed.</em>
</p><p>He took the bag into the bathroom, pulling out his normal outfit and changing. Ross... it was Ross who loved him so much, and Roy had come to realize over the last two weeks that he loved him too.</p><p> </p><p>At lunch, Roy didn't avoid Ross or Robert like he abnormally did. He waited until they sat down, and sat down next to them.</p><p>"...You got the card?"</p><p>"I got the card."</p><p>There was a tense silence for the next few seconds, until Roy kissed Ross' cheek gently. "Thank you."</p><p>Ross looked at him, meeting his soft blue eyes, and let a big smile creep onto his face. He hugged Roy hard, but he didn't even care at this point. They stayed like that for a solid fifteen seconds, just relishing in the other's embrace.</p><p>Roy distinctly felt something wet on his shoulder as Ross pulled away, and the poor kid was <em>crying. </em>"I've been-- I felt so awful when you ran away-- Oh, this is embarrassing," he laughed through the tears. "I'm just... overwhelmed, this is... could you gimme a second?"</p><p>"One-Mississippi."</p><p>"Roy, you know what I mean," Ross said, covering his face and just breathing hard. </p><p>Robert looked at ease for the first time since March. "He loves you, Roy."</p><p>"I do too." Roy watched as Ross tried to compose himself, feeling a similar wave of emotions. "Do you need to leave for a second?"</p><p>"You think I'm a sissy," he replied, wiping his face with the inside of his shirt. "I'll be okay."</p><p>"Well, when you're done," Roy said, rolling his eyes playfully, "I have something for you."</p><p>
  <strong>April 2nd, 2012</strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>you're hot<br/>
and also mushy<br/>
just like spaghetti<br/>
my favorite food ;P<br/>
</em>
  </span>
  <span class="u"></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>love u! roy thompson</em>
  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>okay wow um<br/>hey i don't know what happened, i legitimately was going in one direction and my brain said "but angst" so sorry lmfao</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Wolf!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Halloween night of 2012, and the Hatzgang were at home, delivering candy to the neighborhood kids. They'd decided that last Halloween was the last time they were gonna hang out and look for trouble, but once the last couple trick-or-treaters went home, Robert couldn't help himself.</p><p><strong>bobertmyboy: </strong>what say we go chill in the park?</p><p><strong>yescapbbb: </strong>why tho i dont wanna get starsed again</p><p><strong>beaniebaby:</strong> i've got a vampire costume</p><p><strong>bobertmyboy: </strong>starsed?</p><p><strong>beaniebaby: </strong>"keep looking at the stars" ring a bell rob?</p><p><strong>yescapbbb: </strong>is the vampire costume cute?</p><p><strong>bobertmyboy: </strong>idc. i'll be at the park at nine if y'all wanna meet me</p><p><strong>beaniebaby: </strong>yes it is</p><p><strong>yescapbbb: </strong>i'm coming but only if ross shows up in a vamp costume</p><p>
  <em><strong>bobertmyboy </strong>has signed out.</em>
</p><p><strong><em>beaniebaby</em></strong> <em>has signed out.</em></p><p><strong>yescapbbb: </strong>its settled then &gt;:D</p><p>
  <em><strong>yescapbbb </strong>has signed out.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Robert was the first one there, and then Roy showed up in a short-sleeve shirt. "Ha, when was the last time you wore one of those? 2009?"</p><p>"Let me be edgy in peace." He climbed up onto the monkey bars and stayed there. "This is the first time I've been taller than you since elementary."</p><p>"Shrimp."</p><p>"Giraffe."</p><p>Ross showed up <em>oh no he's hot </em>in a blood-red suit that looked like a tuxedo, complete with a stark white cravat, a jet-black cape, and even fake fangs that extended through his top teeth and poked his chin. His hair was slicked back and gelled, and he had pale foundation on his face. "I vant to suck your di-- nevermind."</p><p>"Lookin' fancy, Ross!" Roy catcalled him across the park.</p><p>"My mommy got it for me," Ross responded, playing slightly dumb. "So now what?"</p><p>"We hang out. Sit on the playground like edgy teens."</p><p>"None of the edgy teens did that when we were younger." Roy frowned, swinging off the bars onto one of the platforms in the park.</p><p>"What did they do, then?"</p><p>"Smoke behind the school and cuss out the authorities."</p><p>Robert laughed. "Sounds like a good time. But if you guys wanna do something else, we can do that."</p><p>"We could go check out the woods," Ross suggested. "The normal part of it."</p><p>"Can you imagine the crunch potential back there?"</p><p>Roy grinned. "I'm in."</p><p> </p><p>The boys were in the woods, just walking and talking like normal, when Robert stopped them. "What?"</p><p>"There's something back there. In between those two trees, you see it?" He pointed back, and Ross could see two golden eyes staring back at them. "What is it?"</p><p>"I don't know. It's too small to be a bear... but not small enough to be, like, a stray cat."</p><p>The animal howled suddenly, and made a beeline for the three boys. </p><p>"It's a dog. A crazy dog. Y'all, go-go-go, we gotta move!"</p><p>Robert took a wrist of each of his friends, hightailing it out of the woods and dragging them behind. </p><p>Roy yelped. "Rob, my shoe!"</p><p>"Roy, do you wanna--" Robert was cut short by a scream, as the dog bit into Roy's arm. <em>"My arm! It's got my arm!"</em></p><p><em>"Whoa!</em> Ross, help me out here!" Rob shouted. The two boys got their hands into the dog's mouth, prying its jaws off of Roy's forearm. It was a huge, shaggy dog, with choppy gold hair-- a beautiful dog, but a dangerous one at that.</p><p>Robert managed to hold its mouth shut, motioning for the other boys to run. They did, thankfully, and Robert managed to calm the dog down. "Hey, buddy-- heyyyy, it's alright," he said softly, scratching between his ears. The dog whined, but Rob kept a firm grip on his jaw until he calmed down.</p><p>"D'you belong to someone?" The dog didn't answer, but he did paw at his collar. </p><p>"Wade Quills... Alright, I'mma take you home, buddy." He flipped the tag over. "Your name is Wolf... Funderbyrke?"</p><p>Wolf barked at his name, and Rob ruffled his fur. "Come on, Wolf!"</p><p>They ended up at a shelter, where Robert turned in the dog. "He was just out in the woods. His tag says a Wade Quills owns him."</p><p>"Yes, we're aware," the clerk sighed, dialing a number. "He gets turned in here every couple months. It's strange. Quills doesn't seem to keep Wolf often, so maybe he's a dogsitter?"</p><p>Strange. A dog that gets loose like clockwork, like that?</p><p> </p><p>The next month passed by with no weird happenings. Roy's arm was bandaged and healed, thanks to Ross' mom, and they'd almost forgotten about the whole incident until November 28th.</p><p>The three boys were in Ross' basement, playing video games and having a good time, when Roy started breathing heavy.</p><p>Ross noticed, and paused the game. "Hey, you feeling arright?"</p><p>"Yeah, jus' a little lightheaded."</p><p>"You need to lay down?"</p><p>"I... I might. Just for a second." Roy's voice was strangely low as he curled up under a blanket. "...Dude, my arm is <em>throbbing."</em></p><p>"Is it bad?"</p><p>"Oh, yeah, it's awful. I didn't realize 'til now, but it's like... allllll my blood is in one spot in m' body."</p><p>Robert went to go take the blanket off and investigate, but Roy growled. Loudly. And savagely. "Roy?"</p><p>The blanket shifted, and there was a whine underneath it. Ross' eyes darted over to it. "Rob, wh-what's going... on?"</p><p>"Heck if I know!" Rob gasped, trembling. There was the sound of clothing ripping, and the two boys clung to each other in fear.</p><p>Roy stood up on all fours, letting the blanket fall off of him. He was covered in curly brown hair, and in place of his hat were two equally fluffy brown ears.</p><p>He was a <em>werewolf?!</em></p><p>Ross shrieked, jumping into Robert's arms. The wolf Roy turned around, looking around the room, before pawing at his nose, and realizing he was a wolf. He barked frantically, clawing at his face like he was trying to get out of his own body. Rob dropped Ross, going to comfort Roy, but Roy snapped at him. "Whoa, Roy, dude, it's arright, you're alright, this is... fine, I guess-- whatever, just, you need to calm down. Don't hurt yourself."</p><p>He was <em>adorable. </em>He looked like a wolf pup crossed with Labradoodle, with pointy wolf ears that were covered in fur. "Hiiii," Rob cooed, like he was a little stray kitten. "It's just me and Ross, okay? We're not gonna hurtcha."</p><p>"When did he get wolficated?" Ross stuttered, tensing up when Roy came to sniff him.</p><p>"I dunno, maybe it was that... dog... <em>it was that dog!" </em>Robert yelled, tripping over his own feet as he ran to find Patty's newspaper.</p><p>He returned, pointing to the front page. "Look at him, Wade and Wolf-- Wade Quills, th-that's the owner, and Wolf was the-- he was a werewolf! Look," he replied excitedly, stumbling over his words, "he's got the same... same choppy gold-blonde fur/hair, uh, style... And they got arrested for breaking and entering-- Wolf Funderbyrke is out werewolfing in prison right now, holy crap. Imagine."</p><p>"So... Wolf bit Roy, and now Roy's a werewolf."</p><p>"That's how it works, Ross."</p><p>"...Does he like pets?"</p><p>Roy jumped up on Ross' lap at the suggestion of pets. "Oh, boy, Roy, <em>pets! </em>You want pets? You <em>do </em>want pets!"</p><p>The wolf barked excitedly, nosing at Ross' hand. "Ooh, you good boy! You get pets!" he laughed, scritching Roy's ears and moving down his body. His entire butt wagged with his tail, and he was the cutest dog either of them had ever seen. Ross was speaking in straight-up gibberish now, but Roy was eating it up.</p><p>That's when the front door opened. "Ross, I'm home."</p><p>"Oh, shoot. Mom's back." Ross' irises shrunk to the size of a pea as he hid Roy under the blanket.</p><p>Patty popped her head in the room as she walked by. "You boys arright in here?"</p><p>"Yep, yeah, we're good," Ross fibbed, hoping she would just leave it at that.</p><p>He hated having a doctor for a mom, because she could tell when someone was lying. "Where's Roy?"</p><p>"Bathroom." Robert picked up a controller, aiming to resume the game, but Patty kept prying. "The bathroom door's open."</p><p>"Uh..."</p><p>And then Roy jumped out from under the blanket. Patty gasped, and Roy bolted out of the open door. "What in the world? Ross Steven, whose dog is that?!"</p><p>Ross jumped up, deftly dodging his mom as he ran outside. "Robert?!"</p><p>"Ms. Zachary, you won't believe the truth, but that's Roy."</p><p>"<em>That's Roy?!!"</em></p><p>"Rob! He's holdin' up traffic!"</p><p>"Sorry, ma'am, I'll have to explain later." He zipped out of the room, slamming Ross' door as he chased his buddies.</p><p> </p><p>Roy was weaving in between the streets, nearly getting hit by cars twice before making a hairpin turn into Ross and knocking him down. "OOF! Oh, stupid-- D'we have a leash?"</p><p>"I have rope at home..."</p><p>"You own rope?" Ross asked incredulously.</p><p>"It's for towing and stuff. Dad'll let me borrow it."<br/><br/></p><p>Robert came back with a big, thick rope. "Let's go. We have to catch Roy before Roy catches somebody's fender."</p><p>They ran off, calling for him. Roy was excited, and he wanted to <em>play. </em>He slalomed two mailboxes, forcing Ross and Rob to do the same, and hurdled a neighbor's fence.</p><p>"We gonna have to climb that?" Ross panted. "Dude, I am <em>dying."</em></p><p>"Fine then. We wait for him to take a dump in their yard and jump back over."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"No, not really! I'm boosting your butt over this fence!"</p><p>Robert picked up his friend-- "Dang, you don't get out much!" --and heaved him over the fence... just as Roy jumped back over. "You gotta be <em>kidding me!"</em></p><p> </p><p>They ran after him for a bit longer, only to see him stop short in front of two kids. Two small kids. One in a skeleton costume, and one with a pumpkin mask and suit.</p><p>"R-Rob, it's those kids... with the monster!" Ross whispered. Roy was frozen in place, tail between his legs as he stared at Pump. </p><p>Skid was also staring at Pump. "Hey, your eyes're blue again!"</p><p>Pump saw Ross and Rob in the shadows. "'Ey, guys! Is this your puppy?"</p><p>"He's so cute!" Skid squealed, going to pet him. Roy growled, snapping at him. "Aw, he wants ta playyyyy!"</p><p>"Look, guys, he does <em>not </em>wanna play," Robert said, wincing at his own voice crack. "He's scared of y'all."</p><p>"We're not scary, puppy!" Pump shouted, making Roy flinch. "We're spooky!"</p><p>"Skid, Pump, we need to take him home... why are your eyes blue?"</p><p>"Oh, they do that sometimes. Once with Eyes, once with Moloch, and with your puppy," Skid responded. "That's weird. Eyes and Moloch were spooky, but dis is jus a wittle puppy..."</p><p>Ross whistled, and Roy trotted back to him, thankfully not pulling on his leash. "Have a good night, boys."</p><p>"Bye, hat kids!"</p><p> </p><p>"Hat kids?" Robert huffed. "Hatzgang. Come on, it's literally-- we say it everytime we see those kids."</p><p>Roy barked, apparently agreeing. He'd come up with the whole idea, anyway. "So what breed is he, d'you think?"</p><p>"He's a wolf, Ross. They don't-- wait, do they have breeds?"</p><p>"I dunno, he looks like a poodley somethin'..."</p><p>"I'm thinking Labradoodle. See, he's got the schnoz of a Lab, but he's curly. And the body type is wolfy."</p><p>"So what was Wolf?"</p><p>"He was, like, a golden Samoyed, I mean-- <em>beautiful. </em>Y'know, 'cept for when he tried to maul us."</p><p>They ended up back at <em>Robert's </em>house this time, taking Roy into their guest bedroom. He promptly passed out. "He's not gonna have clothes when he de-wolfs, is he?"</p><p>"I've got spare clothes. It probably wears off, uh... 'Bout seven, eight-ish. We'll call the school, say he wasn't feeling too good."</p><p>"'Cause that's true!"</p><p>"Good <em>job, </em>Ross. Is <em>is </em>true!"</p><p>"Oh, hush."</p><p>Susie walked upstairs at that moment. "Ross, your mom's at the door. And Roy's uncle is here to take him home."</p><p>Rob looked at her innocently. "Sue, uh... Roy is... currently a werewolf?"</p><p>"He's <em>what?!!"</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hey sorry it isn't very funny<br/>i tried but yknow. small brain<br/>also FIRKCIN FINALLYY</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Guillotine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Request: Hatzgang try to murder Skid and Pump but fail</p><p>i started this with this song in my head and i couldn't stop</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is not taken particularly seriously and also i wrote it in one night, so if it looks worse than normal that's 'cause it is<br/>there is a distinct lack of exposition, which i've realized makes up 87% of my work, so... yeah it's a lil short, sorry, but here it is</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Spookeez were spooky. Everyone knew at least that much. <em>Why</em> was a whole 'nother can of worms that nobody dared get into. In any case, though, three people in particular were fed up with the spooky shenanigans and plotted to stop them. Three teenage boys-- the Hatzgang-- Roy, Ross, and Robert.</p><p> </p><p><em>She kept a secret and she <strong>wound up on the guillotine<br/></strong></em> <em>(now I see what you mean...)</em></p><p> </p><p>"Why d'you wanna kill these kids, exactly?" Rob asked Roy as they were hoisting up a sharp slab of metal. </p><p>"I'm sick of them, and I'm sick of it! 'Spooky Month' this and 'Spooky Month' that... Don't they realize there's more to life than that?"</p><p>"Like what?"</p><p>"Like Fall Out Boy!" yelled Ross, from the other side of the yard.</p><p>"Well, I was thinking more along the lines of sex, but sure." Roy pulled the slab up as far as their mechanism would take it, and with good timing too.</p><p>"Roy! They're coming!" Ross alerted him. </p><p>"Come on, Rob, bait 'em!" Roy said quickly, getting into position.</p><p>The two boys were in their spooky apparel, stopping when they saw the allure of what Robert was holding-- two full-size Milky Ways. "Whoa! Is that Spooky Month Candy?"</p><p>"Sure is! If you'll just stand riiiiiight here, on this inconspicuously red X, I'll give 'em to you!" Robert chirped, darting his eyes towards Roy in an attempt to signal him.</p><p>"Thanks, Jacket," Skid said, taking his Milky Way and eating it without chewing. Or swallowing. Or opening it. </p><p>Pump did the same, and as Roy dropped the rope on the slab...</p><p>"Let's go to the park!"</p><p>They disappeared into thin air, not a decisecond before being sliced in two. "What?!" Roy shouted, throwing his hat on the ground angrily.</p><p>"How did they--?" Ross stared at where they were open-mouthed, before Robert slowly pushed his jaw back into place. "Flies. Also, they do that all the time. It's fine. Plan B."</p><p>He pulled a blueprint from within his pocket, spreading it on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She kept a secret and they <strong>shot her with an M-16<br/></strong>(that's not a pretty scene!)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Nobody wanted to ask Ross how he got his hands on a gun. Specifically, this kind of gun. But it didn't matter, 'cause he was scarily good at marksmanship. He hit a bird while they were doing a bit of target practice, and Roy took the little guy home.</p><p>"What do you want a dead bird for?" Robert asked, disgusted at the bits of bird on his buddy's hand.</p><p>"Ornithological purposes."</p><p>Ross dropped his muzzle, trying to remember what <em>ornith-</em> meant. "Your vocabulary makes my head hurt."</p><p>The day that they planned to hit the kids arrived, and this time, Roy was baiting them with the promise of a spooky skeleton.</p><p>"What kind of skeleton?" Pump asked, skipping along the street as the three made their way out to the woods where Ross was waiting.</p><p>"A bird skeleton. I cleaned it all up for ya!"</p><p>"That's pretty spooky, isn't it, Skid?"</p><p>"The spookiest skeletons are the ones that used to be alive!" Skid determined gleefully, stopping where Roy told them to.</p><p>Out of a Tupperware dish, Roy produced hollow bird bones crudely formed into a dinosaur-ish shape. "Ready?"</p><p>"Yeah!"</p><p>"Aim..."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"<em>Fire!"</em></p><p>A gunshot rang out from a few yards away, tearing right between Skid and Pump and grazing Roy's shoulder instead. <em><strong>"Ow!"</strong></em></p><p>"Oh, are you alright?" Pump asked, trying to pull Roy down so he could see his arm. "I'll be fine, but a certain prettyboy won't! Take your stupid bird and leave!"</p><p>They left. Ross came out from behind a tree meekly. "I aimed for them but then I saw a squirrel and--"</p><p>"Can it, nerd. I'm gonna need some Neosporin and a sledgehammer."</p><p>"A-A sledgehammer?"</p><p>"Two sledgehammers if you don't shut up."</p><p>Robert had Neosporin on hand, for some reason, as well as a final blueprint. "If we don't get 'em this time, we don't get 'em at all."</p><p>"Fair," Ross sighed, still beet-red from embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She kept a secret and she <strong>wound up on the cover of a magazine<br/></strong>(She's quite the Philistine!)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"How is this gonna kill them?" Roy muttered as they set up one of those school-picture cameras. </p><p>"It's a crossbow-esque mechanism." Robert shimmied up a tree to spring their trap.</p><p>"Wh-What?"</p><p>"Basically, when I hit this button, arrows will sling out of where they think the camera is."</p><p>"Ahh... tricky."</p><p>Ross finished the last touches on their photo shoot, going to call the kids over. They weren't in Spooky attire right now, Skid in a red T-shirt and Pump in a sky-blue sweater. They were cute kids. Shame they were too invested in the Spooky to be left alive.</p><p>"Hey, Skid, Pump, I've got a cool deal for ya!" he purred, though neither boy heard the strangeness in his voice. "What kind of deal?" Pump asked.</p><p>"Oh, trust me, dudes. It's to die for."</p><p>"Oh boy!" Skid squealed, jumping off the 30mph merry-go-round. "Spooky euphemisms!"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"I mean-- les go to de camera!"</p><p>They followed Ross out to the edge of the park, where Roy and Robert were waiting. "Smile, boys. This'll be the best picture of your <em>life."</em></p><p>"CHEESE!"</p><p>A blinding flash made the teens recoil, and when they looked at where the Spookeez were standing, they saw... the Spookeez... standing?</p><p>"Oh, jeesh, that hurt my eyes!"</p><p>"That's how school cameras are!"</p><p>They ran over to Robert, jumping up and down giddily. "Let us see the picture! Let us see the picture!"</p><p>"Okay, okay... picture." Shaking in fear, he took a Polaroid print from the camera. "Don't touch it 'til it's dry."</p><p>Roy had been silent this whole time. As the Spooky kids left, he marched up to Robert, an inch from his face. "...<em>What- was- <strong>that?"</strong></em></p><p>"...Igotthewrongcamera."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Meanwhile</strong>
</p><p>"Smile, Susie! C'mon, it's not like one little picture's gonna <em>kill</em> ya!" Mrs. Ashe chastised her daughter. "Now, gimme a good smile. One, two--"</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>THOK!</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i recently got back into ornithology myself and wanted to give it to one of the hatzgang because yes<br/>so yeah roy's a birdwatcher now<br/>btw if you're curious, they hit a blue jay and robert was very sad</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Hopeless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This starts like two seconds after Eggnog.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey! So I know I was gone for a while-- I've been rehearsing for and performing the Addams Family Musical, and I didn't wanna overwhelm myself with trying to write that whole time. My final performance was Sunday the 27th, so uh yeah, I mayyyy not be here as often as I'd like but I will still be writing, so uh, yeah, stay tuned, updates are sporadic but they're updates</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The entire mall was applauding for the winner of this rap battle event-- a short dude with bright blue hair that stuck out from under his cherry-red cap. The Hatzgang were three of these people, and Roy in particular was enjoying the impromptu concert. "That guy, he took out the Dearest Duo! They're, like, top of the top, aren't they?"</p><p>Ross snorted. "Yeah, back in '93, maybe."</p><p>"What, are you saying they suck?" Robert said, smirking as he slugged Ross' arm.</p><p>"No! Just that they're not 'top of the top' anymore. Beep-boop brody has a good career in rap, though."</p><p>"Beep-boop brody", as he'd been referred to, swung his mic around in his hand, narrowly missing Daddy Dearest's head. "Y'all want one more round?!"</p><p>The crowd roared back at him, and he flashed a big smile at his girlfriend. "Whaddya say, Maggie? Daddy-o? Uh... Big Mama? One more round?"</p><p>Maggie blushed, tugging at her white stockings. "Mason, don't be such a ham, it's embarrassing..."</p><p>"Aw, come on, Mag-pie, just for a li'l bit! Come on, y'all!" Mason yelled back to the crowd. "One more round! One more round!"</p><p>The crowd joined in the chant of "one more round", not even noticing the stranger with the yellow head.</p><p>Until they did.</p><p>The tall figure jumped on the Christmas tree, taking down a couple of swinging lights with it. More than a few people screamed, Robert being one of them.</p><p>A long, pink appendage flicked out of its mouth and down to Maggie Dearest, instantly decapitating her and adorning the tree with her head. A much louder scream came up from the crowd, which was rapidly dwindling.</p><p>Roy and Robert grabbed Ross' collar, dragging him out of the mall as people ran around in panic. "What <em>is</em> that thing?!"</p><p>"I don't know!" Roy yelled over the crowd. "We need to go! Before it--"</p><p>The thing pounced on the floor, making it crack under the force. Everyone near it froze, and it smiled, way too wide, the corners of its mouth stretching past the boundaries of its face. "So much... <em>fresh meat</em> in here... I'm gonna have to stock up for the season!"</p><p>Then its... tongue? slithered out again, picking up a teenage boy with a bag of candy in his hand. "NO!" the boy yelled, writhing and trying to punch the thing in the face... until he was down the gullet with a <em>gulp,</em> and the candy spilled all over the floor. Skittles.</p><p>Everyone resumed their panicking, running around, taking children by the hand, and it was a mad dash for the exit. The intercom crackled on right as Robert lost Roy in the crowd. <strong>"Attention, shoppers, there's a... there's some sort of creature on the second floor, and it's extremely dangerous. Please find the nearest exit as quickly as possible. Thanks for coming."</strong></p><p>"ROY!" Rob shouted, running around amidst the mallgoers, looking for him anywhere, please, be somewhere--</p><p>"You look like a fine candidate."</p><p>The thing stopped him, picking him up and looking him over like an egg. "Strong build, and, <em>ooh,</em> that's a strong scent of fear. What's scaring you?"</p><p>Rob looked wildly around for Ross or Roy, finding nothing. "Let me go!"</p><p>Just as the monster was about to swallow him, Robert flipped horizontally, landing a swift kick in the monster's jaw. "Ouch!" it grumbled, more annoyed than anything. It dropped Robert, though, and he fell several feet to the ground and landed on somebody. "Oh, I'm so sorry, 'scuse me."</p><p>He scrambled up and ran outside, where several cop cars were corralling the crowd into the parking lot. "Ross! Roy!" Robert called, running around in terror, looking for anyone he knew.</p><p> </p><p>"Have you seen, uh, a short dude, orange-yellow stripes, a hat like this?" <em>"No, I'm sorry."</em><br/><br/>"You seen someone, about this height, blue polo, gray beanie anywhere?" <em>"I think they ran off that way, maybe."</em><br/><br/>"'Scuse me, I'm looking for two guys, one in a striped sweater, other one has a polo, about yea tall?" <em>"Nope, haven't seen either of 'em."</em></p><p> </p><p>He was almost ready to give up on finding either of his friends, but he accidentally bumped into somebody. "Sorry, hey, you haven't happened to see a--"</p><p>It was Ross. "Ross! Oh thank--" He picked him up into a hug, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "I've been looking all over for you, wh-where have you been?"</p><p>Ross hugged back as hard as he could, breathing hard and hanging on to Robert like he was gonna disappear. "I've been looking for you! And Roy, you haven't... you haven't found him, either, h-have you?"</p><p>"...No, I haven't," he admitted softly, "but we can keep looking. We <em>have</em> to keep looking."</p><p>"I was with him 'til that thing ate the Skittles kid. He freaked out a-and bolted, and I-- I didn't stop him, I should have--"</p><p>"Don't blame yourself." Ross whined, hiding his face in Rob's jacket. "It's not your fault, w-we can, no, we <em>will</em> find him."</p><p>"...Will we, though?"</p><p>Rob didn't answer, just cuddling Ross a little tighter. <em>I hope we find him. I'm not sure. But I'm hopeful.</em></p><p> </p><p>It was five hours later, and it was dark out now. The crowd had dissipated, mostly, but there were a bunch of security guards out, looking for the monster or any stragglers that were trapped in the mall. Ross and Robert had arrived and snuck through a window, and now they were on the second floor.</p><p>"D'you see anyone?" Ross whispered, trying to see through the thick bars that closed off the shops.</p><p>"Only a couple of bugs. I can't see any guards or anything."</p><p>Then Robert found a shop that wasn't barred off. Well, it was, but they were wrenched open. "Ross! C'mere-c'mere-c'mere, <em>look at this."</em></p><p>"What?"</p><p>Rob shushed him, silently pointing inside the shop. It was a music store, with CDs and vinyls stacked along the walls. The Monster was in there, along with... a small crowd of humans. Most of them were alive, but... they looked awful. Dark violet, almost black, covered most of their bodies like a horrible ink, and the parts that didn't were a violently bright pink, harsh on the eyes. The two boys scanned the handful of people, but only after a couple of seconds did they find the pile of human bodies in the corner.</p><p>They were neatly arranged, like sardines, but most of them were mutilated, missing organs through a square in their gut or having severed limbs, one even missing her brain. Everything was neat and tidy. It reminded them more of a morgue than anything. Ross gagged and had to turn away, but he was able to choke out half a sentence to Robert.</p><p>"Do you think Roy's..."</p><p>A small relief washed over Rob when, among the dead, Roy was nowhere to be found. "No. He's not."</p><p>A bit more searching, and they found somebody in the crowd of corrupted people-- a short boy with a baseball cap, fuzzy sweater and curly hair that seemed to glow that bright pink. "H-He's been corrupted."</p><p>The Monster spoke, a low, lilting voice that made the hair on Ross' neck stand on end. "Look at all of you! Gorgeous. Your fear is so beautiful on you."</p><p>Everyone replied, but their voices were warped, octaves off pitch, and Rob felt a physical jolt of pain in his ears. "Thank you, Monster."</p><p>"You all have loved ones, right?"</p><p>Roy stepped forward and yelled out, but he sounded like he'd swallowed a blender. "My friends, Ross and Robby."</p><p>Another kid with a hat and a candy cigar spoke up after him. "My dad's always lookin' out for me." It was the Skittles kid from earlier.</p><p>"My daughter loves me!" "My cousin!" "My boyfriend!"</p><p>"Now," Monster said gently, making the crowd quiet down. "They would see you... They'll be <em>terrified</em> of you. The fear will radiate off of them."</p><p>
  <strong>"Feed on it. Corrupt them. Build me an army, and we will have all the meat in the world."</strong>
</p><p>Ross' eyes were the size of dinner plates. "Rob! Th-They're gonna--"</p><p>"Shh," Rob said, the same look of fear in his eyes, but he was firm. They had to watch. Barely above a whisper: "Stay calm. He said fear spreads the corruption. No matter what happens, <em>don't- <strong> freak- <span class="u">out."</span></strong></em></p><p>"Go, my lovely meat!" the Monster grinned, sweeping a hand out and watching the corrupted people run away. "Go and assist me!"</p><p> </p><p>Roy was the last one out of the shop, and wasted no time in chasing after Ross and Robert, who were running away. "Come back, guys!"</p><p>"No!" Ross shouted, before crashing into a map. Robert skidded to a stop. "Dude! Are you okay?"</p><p>"I bvit my sheek," Ross lisped, picking himself up off the floor. It was too late-- Roy had already caught up to them.</p><p>"Don't run off like that!" They got a closer look at him-- several thin, pink streaks trailed from his eyes, like face paint. "You scared me, just like when you ran away earlier. I won't let you escape from me this time."</p><p>Rob realized what must have happened. Roy had gotten separated from the other two, and the Monster must have caught him. And, judging by the fact that Skittles was still around, even though Monster had eaten him... Roy must have been eaten too. He swallowed hard, trying not to think about it as Roy started leading them back. Ross spoke up. "Are you gonna take us... back to the Monster?"</p><p>"His name is Cee. And I have to. That's what he told us to do."</p><p>Robert wrenched out of his grip forcefully. "Roy, you can't do that!"</p><p>"Sure I can! I'm following the rules!"</p><p>"Roy Thompson? Following rules?" Robert laughed in his face, even though he was three seconds away from crying. "You're not gonna take orders from a monster demon lemon, or whatever he is! Are you? You make your own rules! We follow them! Th-The Hatzgang! Remember? Roy," he said, cupping the boy's face in his hands, "you can't do this. He's gonna eat us!"</p><p>Roy froze, slapping Robert's hands away. The real Roy would never have done that. "S-So <em>what</em> if he eats you? I'm the one working for--"</p><p>"Roy, he called you his meat. And that's not all-- you're gonna only eat humans, and then, wh-when he's done with that... h-he'll eat you, too. It'll be hopeless," Ross said, straightening his back and trying his hardest to stay firm.</p><p>The streaks on Roy's face brightened. "Y-You're lying! Cee would never! He's... he's our friend..."</p><p>"Roy, Cee's lying to you. He doesn't want you to be his friend, he wants you to be his dinner."</p><p>The streaks glowed white-hot. "You're lying! You liar! You... You two don't want to be my friends! You just want me gone! Today, you left me, and I got scared, and you never came back to get me! You stupid, dumb--" and Roy broke down, punching Robert as hard as he could and knocking him down.</p><p>Ross pulled him off, restraining him, and started to soothe him. "Roy, we looked everywhere for you. They wouldn't let us back inside, they made us go home but we stayed here as long as we could looking for you. We did, Roy. We love you, and we never want to <em>not</em> be your friends."</p><p>Roy's anger subsided, just a bit, and Robert had a bruise forming just under his right eye. "F-Fine. You want to steal me back? Back from someone who finally loves me? Let's battle. Just like Mason." He dragged Robert along, keeping a death grip on Ross' wrist.</p><p> </p><p>He led them to the store, where the Monster had disappeared. A display piano was seated in the middle as a centerpiece, connected to two speakers. Roy and Robert stood off from each other, and Ross was sat at the piano, touching the keys but not playing audibly while trying to calm his nerves.</p><p>"Ross, play something." Roy's voice wasn't Roy's voice, heck, it was barely human. Ross started playing a song, fumbling a bit, but jolted when Roy slammed the fall board down on his hands. "Too slow."</p><p>Ross pulled his hands free, starting to wring them. "I'm sorry, I just, uh--"</p><p>"Shut up, Ross." Roy lunged at them right then, trying to bite Ross. He yelped and ran away, scrambling over the corrupted boy in an attempt go get away. "D-Don't touch me! Rob, h-help us..."</p><p>"I'm trying! Just <em>stay calm!"</em></p><p>The piano started playing keys all on its own, amplified by the speakers and echoing across the empty mall. Ross jumped out of his skin, clinging to Robert like his life depended on it. However, he was also listening to the song. "Rob..."</p><p>"I know, we're gonna have to--"</p><p>"No. <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lCKOtspxBMI">The song</a>."</p><p>Rob grabbed a nearby microphone. This was the song that Ross made for Roy, to comfort him, way back when he'd first told the two about his uncle, but... it was different. Minor key. Ross never wrote anything in minor. "It must be the corruption," Rob replied softly, standing in front of Ross protectively.</p><p>"Rob, I-I'm scared," Ross whimpered, clutching his friend's arm.</p><p>"You can't be scared!" the other said, his voice husky with anger. "The corruption spreads with fear."</p><p>Ross looked up at him with dull hazel eyes. "...Are we gonna save him?"</p><p>"I... I don't know. But we can try."</p><p>Picking up a nearby mic and standing back from Robert again, Roy opened his mouth and began to sing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You can't fight this madness back</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's all over for you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sure, you can try to attack</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But it's no use</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I will defeat you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Steal you away from the light</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pay up what you're due</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This is Hopeless, give up the fight</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Rob's eyes darted over to Ross, and that's when he saw it. A bite mark, on Ross' collarbone. Roy must've gotten him when he lunged, because a dark violet was starting to spread all over his skin. "Robert!" He was hyperventilating, and-- hold on, were his eyes blue just now?</p><p>"Ross, you can't--" he dodged another attempt of Roy-- "don't give in, Ross, you have to calm down!"</p><p>"I-I can't calm down!" He was crying and starting to scratch at his neck, reddening his skin. Robert lunged at him, tackling him down to the ground and holding his arms away from him.</p><p>"Ross, <em>please. </em>Just stay calm, o-okay?" Robert was breathing hard, trying to stay calm as best he could. <em>Be strong. Roy needs you to be strong. </em>He took a deep breath and held the microphone to his lips.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Just focus, try to break free</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You can still be redeemed</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm here for you, and I know</em>
</p><p>
  <em>we won't let you go</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The corruption's bad</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm sorry, and I am sad</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But I'm gonna do what's right</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You aren't hopeless, don't fight!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The song tailed off, and Roy swayed on his feet before falling forwards. </p><p>
  <em>"Roy!"</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bonus thing that was on my mind and also to relieve a bit of the angst<br/>Robert: If you bite it and you die, it’s poisonous. If it bites you and you die, it’s venomous.<br/>Ross: What if it bites me and it dies!?<br/>Roy: Then you’re poisonous. Come on, Ross, learn to listen.<br/>Ross: What if it bites itself and I die?<br/>Robert: That’s voodoo.<br/>Ross: What if it bites me and someone else dies?<br/>Roy: That’s correlation, not causation.<br/>Ross: What if we bite each other, and neither of us die?<br/>Robert: That’s kinky.</p><p>Also I can't find any sufficient information on how, exactly, corruption works, so I'm treating it somewhat like akumatization-- big bad lemon gives the people angry powers, and said powers are broken by something the people love, in Roy's case, music. Rob's battle with him was less about fighting and more about trying to "I know you're in there somewhere" Roy out of his corruption. ((Also i couldn't make a good ending so ambiguity go brrr))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>